Final Fantasy When Worlds Collide
by FFGeek23
Summary: Due to some unknown force Cloud finds himself stranded in an unknown world and must now band together with an unlikely group of allys to battle a great evil beyond his wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever will own anything that belongs to Square Enix. I do this of my own free will and only for the fun and joy of writing.

**This Story takes place after FF7 Advent Children and at the begining of FF8.**

**Prologue**

SeeD... SeeD...SeeD... SeeD, SeeD, SeeD! Kurse all SeeDs. Swarming like lokust akross generations. You disgust me. The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time compression'. Insolent fools! Ultimecia says laying down defeated to Squall and his allies

"It's over Ultimecia, you've lost time and space will never be under your control." Squall says to the dying women as he looked over her, despite everything that has happen between them on there journey to save the world Squall and his allies could help but take pity on the poor women. Squall turns to Rinoa and notice the sad look on her face, not surprising considering that she too was a sorceress and he could only image how she felt to watch her fellow sorceress stuck down by the Seeds that train their lives to destory her.

"I won't let it happen... I won't let you take from me, what has taken countless generations for me to build! Ultimecia shouted; with that said with that last of her strength she lunged forward towards Rinoa hoping to take out the her useless puppet who should helped her achieve her goal not stand in her way aside with those Seed insects. Rinaoa gasped and fell back to the ground in that instant hoping to dodge her as best as she could. But unforunately for Ultimecia, Squall saw the attack coming and quickly responded by taking his gunblade and striking down Utimecia with one final strike.

"AAAHHHH" Ultimecia yells as she fall to the ground having the last of her life energy leave her.

The rest of the gang look down and the fallen Sorceress conforming there the fact that it was finally over and the evil Soceress Ultimecia was so to be no more, soon the entire castle began to cast itself in and white void and vortex and Squall and his allies were quickly pulled in it.

"Is it over? Let's go! Let's go back to our time!" Irvine says

"Shut up! Just calm down and think where we have to go." Zell says

"Careful guys! Don't pick the wrong time!" Selphie says

"Whatever you do, don't fall into a time warp!" Quistis says

As the rest of gang fall into the void and back to their own time Ultimcia body falls into the void aswell watching them as her puppet Rinoa follow in after her knight Squall.

_"Love...such as a feckle human emotion and yet that was what they used to defeat me. Is this truely my fate to surcome to these humans"_ Ultimecia thought to herself as she fall into the void and her life finally drained from her, she finally began to close her eyes letting void take her and the black emptiness of death consume her.

**"Pathic worm so weak, so easy defeated and now you surcome to the fate of being defeated by mortals have you no shame!"**

Ultimecia heard a strong power voice come from a distance and she opened her eyes to see where the voice was coming from.

**"ANSWER ME WORM!"**

In that instant Ultimecia found air feel her lungs again and her wounds began to heal. She looked around and found herself in a dark place that seem to streched out endlessly covered in fire and bremstone with monster of shapes and sizes surrending it.

"Is this hell?" She thought to herself assuming the worst

**"If only you were that lucky"**

Ultimecia turned to see a giant monster bright red with wings sitting on a throne

"Who are you" Ultimcia said carefully having fear reach her for the first time in her long life

**"I am Choas The God Of Discord and have summoned you change this fate of yours"**

"How so?" Ultimecia asked not knowing to trust this demon or not so quickly

**"Your fate has been craved in stone to be defeated by those mortals of your world there was nothing you could of done to stop it. If you wish to change your fate you must go back to the very begining and destroy all that will stand in your way in the future"**

"If it is craved in destiny for me to be defeated by those mortal as you say, how can I do that if the result is going to be the same" Ultimecia asked not understanding what this 'God of discord' was getting at.

**"If you form an alliance with a warrior with unfathomble power you shall succeed"**

Just then the image of a tall man with platinum long hair and green bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils. Dressed in black coat decorated with metallic pauldrons with a single black wing attacted to his back holding a long sword as long as the man body itself. Was standing in front of Ultimecia, she could not help but admit that she was memorized by this man image that was standing in front of her.

**"His name is Sephiroth the One Winged Angel He is powerful warrior from an alternate reality"**

After Choas introduced this man the images of his past surround the Soceress from how he was created his time as he began in SOLDIER, to his many battles with his nemesis Cloud Strife. Ultimecia marveled at this man skill and power, and for the first time finally seing another being that was much more powerful then her self aside from this Choas Demon facing her.

**"If you can convince him to serve as your knight and if you use power the go back to the very begining of this journey nothing will stand in your way, I can assure you"**

"If what you say is true then why do you aide me now" Ulitmecia asked the God of this realm suspious of his true motives

"**All will be revealed in due time but if agree to my purposal you will not be able to return to your time you will be traped with the time frame of Squall and the others. And I will summon him to your realm where you can convince him to join you."**

"If that is all then I agree to those terms God of Discord" Ultimecia said as she bowed to the Giant ruler of this realm and just then a spiraling vortex open pulling the the sorcessors into it leaving Chaos sights while he continued to sit on his throne.

**"Yes now everything is in place. Soon Cosmos I will be able to escape this realm you've imprisoned me in and I will finally have my revenge!" **

**Geia**

Deep within the ruined city of Geia rage a incredible battle between two arched enemy. This battle was between Cloud Strife the self proclamed ex SOLDIER and Sephiroth the One Winged Angel and former hero in Midgar. The battle rage on so deep that it neverly level the already ruined city in the Slums. While the remaining member of AVALANCE watched from Cid ship. Cloud final landed the final blow unaware that the rest of Kadajs gang was silently aproaching them. After giving the final blow to Sephiroth he stood in midair releasing his black wing looking down on Cloud.

"Stay where you belong as a memory" Cloud said to the Sephiroth knowing that this battle was over.

"I will...never be a memory" Sephiroth respouned to his enemy know that he has just been defeated.

Yazoo and Loz finally made thier way to the battle field only to get there to late seeing Sephiroth defeated but that didn't matter even in their weaked state they draw their weapons at Cloud ready to fire. Just as Sephiroth was ready to turn back in to his lava state Kadaj their was a bright blinding the light that appeared over their heads. It seemed to be a large circlure light that mimiced the sun but it also seemed expand more and more.

"What the hell! Yo Cid, What the hell is that thing!" Barret asked the pilot of the ship they were in.

"Yea got me" Cid responeded not knowing the answer

Both Sephiroth and Cloud stared at blinding light that appeared out of no where. Just then the light soon turn into a large Vertex pulling everything around the battlefield in. Cloud quickly tried grab onto anything that would keep him from being sucked in but it seemed get even stronger and stronger even Sephiroth resisted but found himself being pulled in aswell. Vertex was so strong it began to even pull in the airship the AVALANCE was on.

"Awww Damn! We got to pull back' Cid said while trying to maintain the controls of his Airship

"But we can't, Cloud still down there!" Tifa shouted desperately want to help her childhood friend

"If we stay we'll get sucked in too and no telling what that thing will pull us" Cid argued

"I know but-" Tifa tried to say but was inturrupted be the turbulence of the ship

"I'm sorry Tifa but we got to pull back" Cid said to her

_"__I'm so sorry Cloud"_ Tifa thought to herself as tears came to her eyes knowing that she would not be able to save Cloud from be pull in the vortex

Both Sephiroth and Cloud could not resist any longer as they and both Yazoo and Loz were pulled in along with anything else was pulled into the huge Vortex. Once inside Cloud felt as if skin was on fire he could not see or hear anything that was going due the bright light and swearing sound the Vortex was edmitting it felt like he was single handly was caught in the middle of a tornado becaues he could feel the spiralling debrie that came along with them as they were suck in smack hard into his flesh. It felt as if his limbs were beging pulled from his body and his inner organs felt like there about to explode, he couldn't breathed and at this time Cloud had never been in this much pain in his life, soon the pain begin to get to much for him and he finally passed out not knowing what was happening or what fate would have in store for him.

**Balamb Garden**

Head Master of Balamb Garden Cid was silently walking in the gardens outside of the Academy deciding to slip out of his office and get away from the huge pile of paper work that plagued his desk everyday. He stopped to stare at the beautyful flowers that seemed to shine so bright in the moon light. It was moments like this that reminded him of spending time with his with wife back at the orphanage when they were still together. How beauty the field of flowers looked and how much they both enjoyed to watch the kids run and play with each other. Cid quickly snap back into reality as he realised that he was day dreaming and decide that now would be the best time head back inside Garden and get back to his office and finish his paper work. but not before looking up to the night sky on last time and as he watch the sky he what only he could make out as a shooting star. Head Master Cid closed his eyes made a wish.

"Be safe where ever you are Matron" The Head Master silently wished for the well being of his wife knowing that he could not be with her.

But as Cid opened his eyes that said 'shooting star' didn't appear to be looking as anything he'd ever seen and truth be told it looked to be coming in a lot closer the he'd at first antisipated and know that the Head Master got a better look at it that shooting star seemed to be coming his way. Headmaster Cid quickly duck as the shooting star just flew right a few feet above only him to crash a few yards away from Cid making a huge loud noise and creating a mini creator in the field, confused and curious the Head Master made his way toward the creator to see what hade fallen to make the commotion. As Head Master Cid approached the creator he was shocked by what he had found, becaues what apprear to lie in the center of the creator was not a fallen metorite at all but what appear to be a human being. From what the Head Master could tell it appeared to be a young man with spiky blond hair, but his body left to be desired considering it was litered with cuts and brusies and black and blue spot across his body as if he had been ran over by a car repeatedly. Judging by the poor shape of the young mans body condition the Head Master assumed he was dead. So Head Master Cid carefully approched the young mans body in hopes that he would be able find identification of the young man so in hopes he could get in contact with his family and inform them of this poor boys fate. And as he continued to approached the body he noticed a huge sword beside him at that moment he paused and observe the weapon it was not any gunblade or any standerd sword to be honest that weapon was unlike anything he ever seen before but he put that thought aside as he continued to advance to the young mans body. Once Cid finally came in contact with the body his could hear very very soft moans and grunts coming from the body conforming the this young man was alive. The Head Master Cid was shock that this young man could survived such terrible punishiment to the body and he quickly rushed back into the Garden to get help before the monster could get there hands on him.

After a few minutes the Head Master finally returned with a group of the Garden staff members along with they quickly put the young man on the strecher and took him into the Garden in the Medical Ward. As they were taking him in Head Master Cid walked beside Dr. Kadowaki with a concern look on his face.

"Do you think that there is anything you can do for him?" The Head Master asked the equally concerned Doctor

"Only time can tell but judging but the state of his body I'm not sure how much we can do, to be honest it's a miracile that he alive now it we don't get the proper help now I don't think that he'll survive the night" Dr. Kadowaki respond

"Well I 'm counting on you Doctor" Cid said placing a hand on her should show more moral support and his confidence in her.

"Thank you Head Master I will keep you posted if anything else turns up. Dr. Kadowaki says as they finally arrive to the Medical Ward and they put the young blond on Dr. Kadowaki operating table so she may be able to work on him.l

**Somewhere Far Distance**

A silver hair man along with two others stood on a random island staring off in the distant trying to figure out where was he and what force brought him here.

"What is this place Yazoo is this where that vortex took us" Loz asked daze and confused

"It seems that way Loz" Yazoo responed

"But if that true then how are we supposed to get back!" Loz asked begining to get teary eyed

"There, there don't cry Loz" Yazoo said trying to claim his brother

"I'm not crying!" Loz shouted

"Silence!" The silver man said as he continued to stare off into the distants not caring to hear any petty scobbling.

Both Yazoo and Loz became silent that instant knowing full well what this man was capable of and didn't want to take the risk in angering him.

Just the a figure appeared behind them out of no where catching both Yazoo and Loz by surprised.

"So we finally meet Sephiroth" Said the figure in a feminim voice.

The Silver haired man turned around to face this women only to be taking by surprised by her apperance clearly she was not your average human.

"What do you know of me women and where am I?" Sephiroth questioned her assuming that this women be the right person to provide answers.

"Well if you come with me I'll tell you everything you need to know" The women said as she open a vertex and began to walk through it and gestured for the men to fallow.

Sephiroth sized up his option at the moment and decided to follow this women assuming that she had something to do with being summoned to this strange place and began to follow this women throught the portal she summon along with Loz and Kadaj shortly following after him.

**Balamb Garden Medical ward **

Cloud finally awoke in a strange bed not knowing where he was or how he got there Cloud tried to get up out of the bed but as he tried to sit up he could feel a seering pain run through out his entire body. That was when it was coming back him he was in a fight with Sephiroth back in the slums in Midgar when all of a sudden this blinding light appeared out of no where and and soon turned into a vortex and sucked everything inside of it. Then Cloud remembered how painful it was to be draged in that vortex and have all that countless debrie bounce off his body which is where he could guess where his injurys came from and why his body is in some much pain now but how he ended up here he had no idea. As Cloud began to observe the room he could tell that this was medical room of some sorts. Which he then asumed that he would be able get information from whoever was healing him. Assuming that they meant him no harm considering the fact there going through all this trouble into healing him.

Just the door to this office side open to reveal a middle age women with black hair came in. Cloud quickly tried to get this women attention by moving but as soon as he did an incredible pain shocked throughout his system, clearly he was no where near ready to leave the bed yet. As soon he made his attempt at moving and fail he let out a loud painful grunt that just so happen to catch the women attention. Once she noticed that he was awake and moving the women quickly rush to his bedside.

"Don't move, your body still needs time to recover" The women says to him

"Where am I?" Cloud manages to say to her

"My name is Dr. Kadowaki you are in Balamb Garden the Head Master Cid found you last night and brought you in, it's a good thing he did though if we'd have found you at a different time I'm not sure you would of made it, but I am surprised I was not expecting you to regain concusiness for a few days now." The women responded

"I'm in what?..(cough)(cough)cough). Cloud tried to say but found the strength leaving him.

Dr. Kadowaki quickly rush to the other side of the room a got a full cup of water helped feed it to Cloud to stop his coughing.

"Now can you tell you name?" The doctor asked while running a flash light through his eye checking his pupils are responsive.

"My name is Cloud Strife" The blond answered

"Good do you remeber where your from" The Doctor asked again

"I'm from Midg-(cough)(cough)(cough)". Cloud tried to say but was unable to.

"Shhhhh, don't talk try to save your strenght while I get in contact with the Head Master and tell him the your awake and then well see if we can get you something to eat in the mean time" The Doctor said to him

Cloud only nodded his head know that now was best for him to save his voice in case he needed it for later. Then the doctor left the room to get in contact with the Head Master allow Cloud to rest his head on bed while he laid there to his own thoughts.

_"How did I end up here? What the hell is a Balamb Garden? Head Master Cid, who the hell would make Cid Head Master of anything?"_ All these thoughts came to mind to Cloud as he silently sat to himself wondering was going happen next.

After what seemed like a few minutes the door to the office slid open again and a brown hair old man with glasses walked through the door and was quickly instructed by the doctor which bed to go to, as he stood at the foot of Cloud bed he looked down while look up to him the same with a confused look on his face. The the good doctor stepped in between the two and start to make introductions.

"Cloud Strife this is Head Master Cid, Head Master this is Cloud Strife" the Doctor said

The old man smiled and bowed his head to Cloud while just looked up at him and respounded "Your not Cid?"

"I'm sorry?" The the old man asked not sure if he heard this young man correctly

"Um...nothing I'm sorry, are you the one who found me and brought me in here?" Cloud asked him

The old man nodded his head confirming what the doctor said to be true.

"I guess I should thank you" Cloud said to the old man

"Not at all, no thanks needed and if Dr. Kadowaki has not told you already I am Head Master Cid, I am the director in charge of Balamb Garden" Garden Cid said to the young man

"Balamb Garden...I am sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about, whats a Balamb Garden anyways?" Cloud asked the old man

At first Head Master Cid was shocked to hear this young man ask such a thing considering that nearly everyone in the world knew about Garden seeing that Seeds were deployed throughout the world by various country. So Head Master Cid spent the next hour explain the Garden military and its purpose in the world. But even after explaining all the aspect of Garden the young man seem to look as confused as ever as if he did not understand a word this man has told him.

"Ok... Head Master I understand that your establishment is pratically a Mercenary organization who's primary objective is to fight and defeat the Soceress a powerful beging that have terrorized the world for countless years." Cloud said stating that he heard and understood what the Head Master had been trying to explain to him for over the past hour. The Head Master then nodded his head to him believe that he had been able to get some parts of it down to him.

"But what I don't understand is what you told me earlier that Seeds are deployed throughout the world, I have seen a fair bit of the world myself and I have never heard of Seed or a Garden for that matter and why wouldn't your forces have conflicted with Shinra?" Cloud asked the Head Master and now he had a confused look on his face.

"Shinra? I am sorry but I don't understand I have never heard of that before" The Head Master asked the young man

And now Cloud spent the for the better part of an hour explaining Shinra and their rule through the world up untill resently and now it was the Head Master turn to look confused at him.

"I am sorry young man but I am afraid you must be mistaken, there is no such force within this world" Cid told Cloud and he just looked back at this man in disbelief feeling even more confused then ever. "But you do seem confident in what you believe so I will take what you have told me into consideration but first I must know more about you please tell me about yourself?" The Head Master asked Cloud

Cloud then told Cid all he cared to tell about his life judging that Head Master was the only person willing to help him in this moment, he figured to be as honest with him as possible if he was to find his way home. At the end of explaining himself to the Head Master he felt that Cid didn't understand a word he just said.

"I am sorry to tell you this boy but you seem to be confused there is no Midgar on this planet"

"What are you talking about how could you not know about Midgar?" Cloud asked the man not believe what he just heard.

Cid then explain to Cloud about the world that they lived from the towns, to the citys, to the different countrys throughout the world. After which Cloud just sat there in silence wondering what the hell was going on.

"So are you telling me that I am in a different world?" Cloud asked in disbelief

"I don't know from what I can gather the world you discribed seems pretty real to you so I will take what you have said into consideration and will think on this while your wounds heal but in the mean time would you care for some breakfest I am sure you must be starving by now" The Head Master asked the young man and took the large grawl in his stomich as an indicater that he was right, Cloud looked down slightly embrassed, even though despite everything that was going on he still felt the need for food. Head Master Cid then turned to the doctor and requested that have some one from the cafeteria to bring something down for the patient. Dr. Kadowaki nodded her head and exit the office along with Cid leaving Cloud lay back down to heal his wound and to his own thoughts.

While Head Master was walking with Dr. Kadowaki he turned to her and asked "What do you think?" Cid asked her

"I'm not sure, it's possible that he is suffering from delusions of grandger and all of what he told us could be in his head?"

"Maybe" The Head Master said not to convinced then Dr. Kadowaki turned to him

"Are you saying that you believe what he told you?" The Doctor questioned him

"Well we can't always rule everything out when it come to mysteries" He told the doctor and she just nodded her head aknowleding what he just said

"Well I must admit he is a strange one, he was found last night with several fatal wounds and now he is seem to already be healing from" The Doctor said

"And then there's that sword" Cid said puzzling his chin in deep thought

"Excuse me Head Master?" The doctor asked not understanding what he was saying

"Well I have been in the military all my life and I have never seen a weapon that closely resembled that sword that we brought in with him.

"So you do believe him?" The doctor said to the Head Master

"I believe that he believes what he told us and for the time being that will be enough, but in the mean time I want you moniter him and run test on his blood work or anything that you might find out of the ordinary and report it to me." The Head Master told the doctor and she nodded her head taking the order

Over the next few days Cloud body began to heal at an alarming fast paste to the Doctor she had never seen anything like it in her life it seemed that only a few days ago he was brought in nearly half dead and now he was completely healed and ready leave but even though he had been healing at a remarkable pace Dr. Kadowaki still order that he remained in bed much to Cloud annoyence. But once she finally was able to get a blood sample tested, she discovered that Clood blood work was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The cell in his blood seem to be ridden with some sort of unknown almost like energy componant in his blood stream, once she made this discovery she quickly rushed off to the Head Master and told him of her discovery it was not long after that Dr Kadowaki approached Cloud and told him that the Head Master wished to meet with him.

Cloud follow Doctor Kadowaki to the Head Master office, even though Cloud was greatful for everything they had done for him those last few day of nothing but straight bed rest was begining to become torture for him another day of that and he may of started to consider thinking of making an escape. As they walked to the Head Master office Cloud looked around and marveled at the Garden even though he had been there for a few days he had not been anywhere beyond the medical ward, he had to admit the building was quite beautiful it was hard to image that they trained mercenarys here. As they continued to walk Cloud continued to get glance from passing students and a few giggles from young female students as they passed by them. Cloud decide to ignore it for the time being as they made their way to the elevator that was located in the center of the building.

Once inside the both proceeded to go up to the second floor and once they arrived they were meet with the Head Master secretary who informed them that he was waiting for there arrival. When they arrived in his office they found the Head Master talking to one the Garden Faculty they both turned to them and the Garden Faculty

look directly at Cloud.

"So this is the one that fell from the sky everyone has been talking about, I must admit thought it was just a rumor that the students congured up but to see that it is true and then fact that he has healed so fast truely remarkable, Master NORG will want know about this" The man said

"I'm sorry?" Cloud asked not understanding what this man was getting at

But before this guy could continue Head Master Cid intrupped him

"I'm sorry but well have to continue the discussion some other time, I have some business to discuss with this young man"

The man gave a "hump" and then proceeded to leave the office leaving The Head Master, Cloud and the Doctor by themselves

"Well now that hes gone we can discuss why I have asked to speak with you" Cid said gesturing for the two of them to sit down at his desk

Just as they all sat down Cid continued to get right to the point

"Over the past few days I have been taken what you have told me under deep consideration and given the evidence Dr. Kadowaki has given me can confirm that you are not from around here." Cid said

"So that should be good right, now that you believe me you can help me find my way back home?" Cloud asked Cid hopefully

"Maybe, tell what do you remember right before you ended up here?" Head Master asked Cloud

"I remember fighting Sephiroth I finally delivered the final blow and then there was this light that turned into this vortex that sucked me and everything else in." Cloud explained

"I see, was anyone else pulled in with you?" Head Master Cid asked

And as soon as Cid asked him that Cloud body ran cold at the realization that Sephiroth had been pulled in along with him, he had not even thought about that till this point and now there was chance Sephiroth was now unleashed on unspecting innocent public. Seeing the look on Cloud face confirmed that someone else from his world was here aswell.

"Yes...I think that Sephiroth was pulled in aswell" Cloud hesitated to say

"If that is true I want you to tell me everything you can about this Sephiroth?" Cid asked

Cloud then explained to the Head Master about his past with the monster that known as Sephiroth and began to stress at how serious a threat he is and the public of this world needed to be informed immediatly for their own safety. After hearing all of this Cid had a grim look on his face and turned to Cloud.

"I see, then it is as I have feared" Cid said to Cloud

"And what is that? Cloud asked him couriously

"It seemed that you were somehow summoned to this world by an unknown force" Cid stated

"But if that's true then who would want to summon me here?" Cloud asked confused

"I'm not sure that it was you that they were trying to summon" Cid said Cloud then looked at him confused before continue to explain

"You see a long time a ago a group of scientics develop a way to find more power Gf or what you call Summons from worlds beyond are own by creating portals but the method of doing so was unstable and any monster that they tried to summon any and everything that was around the monster was pulled in aswell though the monster would appear to come through alright but whatever came with the monster would be destroy of extremely damage which would explain your injuries." Cid explained to him

"So if that true then they were trying to summon Sephiroth instead but what would those scientics want with Sephiroth? Cloud asked

"I think you are mistaken Cloud because those scientics have been gone for over 50 years. Appearently they have rumored to have found the perfected Gf and shortly after they all disappeared without a trance." Cid explained

"So if they did not summoned me here who did?" Cloud

"Only a Soceress has that kind of power and what you have told me is true then she probably summoned him here herself but I don't know what her motives are but if the Sephiroth is as dangerous as you say then we are headed for trouble. And if it was the Soceress who summon you both here then she may be the only way for you to return to your home" Cid told Cloud

"Fine all we need to do is find this Soceress and stop Sephiroth whatever they are planning" Cloud said standing up ready to take action.

"Actually there is a problem with that, you see the Soceress hold alot of influnence in Galbadia and any open attack on her would be an act of war and at the moment this Garden doesn't have to military strength to combat them." Cid stated

"Well then what are we supposed to do just sit around and wait?" Cloud asked

"No just the opposite, if what I believe to be true then there is a good chance the Soceress does not know that you were summoned along side Sephiroth and you told us that you have been draw Sephiroth back before right?" Cid asked and Cloud nodded his head confirming what Cid just said. "Then we can use you, if we disgust you as one of our cadets then you will be under the Soreress radar and we'll be in the perfect postion for a surprise attack where can hopeful take out the Soceress and this Sephiroth at the same time." Cid explained

Cloud was taken back by what Cid had just purposed but decided that this was the best plan of action given the circumstances.

"So your just going to register me as a Seed Cadat and-" Cloud began to say but was intrupped by the Head Master

"Actually your going to have to prove your skill before you can join are ranks, we have a training center on the lower level that Dr. Kadowaki can lead you too. If you can pass my test then I will have you registered as a Cadet in this academy." Cid said as Dr. Kadowaki lead Cloud out the room and to the training room.

As they made their way there Cloud could not help but feel frustrated though Cloud understood why Cid would want to test his skill, Cloud never did like jumping through hoops when more important matters to attented to. When they finally made there way there Cloud discovered that his sword was there along with a young brunette women.

"Hello my name Xu" She greeted them

"Hi I'm Cloud Strife" He responded to this women

"The Head Master Cid told me you would be coming down here today and he instructed me to give this sword and administer this field exam" She said as on of the student handed Clouds Sword back to him.

So what am I supposed to do? Cloud asked

"It's simple actually all you have to do is eliminate as many monsters as possible before the time runs out, you'll be given 10:00 minutes total and all you have do is eliminate more the five monster to pass. She explained

Cloud nodded his head to her and let her know that he was ready.

"When I give the signal you to clear out as many of them as possible but be warned if a T Rex appears flee on sight okay, ready...NOW!' Xu shouted

And just like in a blur Cloud disapeared and began to mow down an endless amount of monster at such an unbelieveble pace that it was hard to keep track of Clouds movements much less count how many monster was taking down at the same time. And apprently the Head Master Cid arrived to check on Cloud preformance and was at shocked to see his skill as well but not only that but he marvel to see Cloud sword in action and how it seperated to be multiply different swords, a truely remarkable weapon if he had ever seen one. As the Test ended they had counted that Cloud had slayed over 100 monsters before the ten minutes were up. Completely destorying Seifers 37 record and Squall 29.

As Cloud began to finish up and as Xu finally gave Cloud the signal that the test was over. Cloud finally let his guard down and and then proceeded to the others believeing that he had proven his skill to the others, as he made his way toward the others he did not see the T Rex silently approaching Cloud from behind but fortunately for him Xu say it comming.

"LOOK OUT CLOUD!" Xu shouted

Just as the T Rex was about to strike Cloud instantly leaped back and struck the it down with one strike, leaving everyone in the staring back at him with their gaws hanging not believe what they just saw. No one has ever single handly took down a T Rex before the only team to ever take one down was Seifer and his gang. They all continue to stare at Could as he approched the not knowing to marvel at him or fear him for a having such strength.

'I hope this proves my worth to you Head Master" Cloud said as he approched Cid

"Don't worry you have far exceeded my expectation." Head Master Cid said to him

"So I can asume that I will be placed on the Cadet roster?" Cloud asked him

"Yes, but there is one last thing I need from you Cloud" Head Master Cid said

Cloud then silently groaned to himself having already grow tired of jumping throw hoops of theirs.

"You see there is a Seed exam taking place next week, I want to enter you so you can become an offical Seed and the Garden can be able to deploy you out to defeated the Soceress." Cid told Cloud in which Cloud hesitantly agree if it could put in on the path to stop Sephiroth

"What do I need to do?" Cloud asked

"Well the test doesn't take place untill next week so for the time being I suggest you take that time study up on this world as much as you possible can" Head Master Cid

After that Mead Master Cid directed Xu to direct Cloud to dormitory to where he will be staying for the time being and as they made they way out of the Training Center Cloud passed by a fellow blond haired man who gave him a quick glance and then shrugged him off as two others a bulky dark skin man and a young woman with an eye patched followed after him. Cloud just continued to follow after Xu wondering what fate had in store next for him.

**To be continued?**

**Thanks for tuning in**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya'll know the drill I don't own Square Enix or its characters(I just have the will to make them do and say what I want in this story Ironic isn't)**

**Chapter One**

**Some Hidden Location In Galbadia**

Both Yazoo and Loz looked around this dark room wondering just where this mysterious woman took them while Sephiroth just had his eyes intent on the women that brought him there.

"What all this about Yazoo, what's with this women?" Loz asked his brother

"I now as much as you do Loz" Yazoo responded

"But what is this place and what the hell does she want with us" Loz asked again

"I'm not sure were the ones that she is interested in" Yazoo said having his eyes intently on Sephiroth and this mysterious women

Just then the women turn the two of them and raised her hand toward them and in that instant the both of them become frozen stiff as if they had been turned into life like statue.

"Well now that we have some piracy we can talk" The women said as she turn to the tall silver hair man

"I assume that you are responsible for summoning me here, who are you women?"

" My name is Ultimecia the Empress Of Time and Space and it is truely pleasure to meet you Sephiroth the One Wing Angel" Ultimecia said as she bowed her head to him

Sephiroth just stared at this women for a moment not knowing what to make of her.

"Is that so, tell me Ultimecia what do you know of me?"

Ultimecia the dispeared and reappeared in front of him and began to circle around him before talking again.

" I know everything from your time in SOLDIER, from how Shinra lied and used you, how your only friends Genesis and Angeal abandon you and how the young man Cloud Strife took everything away from you that took you so long to build, denying your rightful place in Godhood" Ultimecia wispered in his ear from behind him

"Really if you know so much of me then what is that you want from me" Sephiroth asked

" I only want what to you want...justice..for you to achieve your mothers dream and plung this world into darkness and the eradictation of anyone or anything that comes in your way." Ultimecia says seductive into his ear.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth responded to this women some what impressed by this women knowledge of him.

"Yes and with my help we will forfell your mothers dream, together will take this world by storm and plung it into everlasting darkness, destorying all that stand in our way in the process and in the ashes we will create our own Kingdom with a shining and everlasting future." Ultimecia said to him while while get in front of him to face his green mako infused eyes. Sephiroth was impressed by this women resolve but still remain to keep his guard up not allowing himself to be swayed this easily.

"If what you say is true, then what is too stop me from taking this world for myself, I could strike you down now and rule this planet for myself." Sephiroth told the women seeing the smirk that formed on her face and the excitement in her eyes from his cold cruel nature.

"Of course you could my love" Ultimecia says to him as she begins to toy with his chest with her hands. "But let us not forget that you are in a different world now, where there is no Life Stream and no way for you to summon Meteor this planet. And as strong as your resolve to plunged the planet into darkness and sail the cosmos till you find a world where you could build and rule for your own, you fail to see what is in front of you." Ultimecia tells him

"Which is?" Sephiroth asked her at the moment not understand what she was getting at

"That this is the planet you have been looking for." Ultimecia tells him while she begin to press her body onto his while looking directly into his eyes getting his full attention before contining to explain. "You have been summoned to this world to have you and mothers dream realized to build a promise land where no one will oppose you, my love." Ultimecia says

"If all you tell is true then why would someone as powerful as you, being so willing to aid me, in reality it would make for more sense that you would oppose me and do everything insure my demise" Sephiroth says to her while look in her eyes aswell.

"How true you are and in any other circumstances we would be enemy fight for the throne of power but you forget what I told you before that I am the Empress of time and Space I have seen the future and neither on of us succeeds in our quest because those feeble mortals but together if we formed an alliance. Nothing will stand in our way and we form a new world in our image where you will finally be worshiped as the true God you are and I will serve you faithfully by your side...**as your Queen**" Ultimecia says that last part sparking much interest in the Silver haired swordsman.

At this moment for the first time Sephiroth did not know what to think, this women was telling him everything he had ever wanted to hear and was offering him on a silver plater what has taken him years to strive for and the fact that she was able to spark interest in him was no help his resolve to stay independent. In all his life Sephiroth had never been seduced before, from her shaply body to her alluring eyes or her dark ambitions, Sephiroth did not know what it was but there was something about this women that made his cold heart drive wild and the fact that she was telling him everything he wanted to hear only feed to the attraction. Sephiroth had to admit to himself that he was strongly attracted to this women who could stir up feelings in the cold man that he thought had long died in different circumstances he if the roles had been reversed and they were enemys fighting for power Sephiroth would defeat her and then take her for himself but now she was offering herself to him now along with all the benefits that came along with it, an offer too good for him to pass up.

Ultimecia then tilted her head getting ever closer to Sephiroth while continue on saying. "My love...Stay with me...Love me...Become my knight...And I will remain forever by your side...Fullfilling your every wish and desires...This I promise you" Ultimecia says as she finally lean into kiss Sephiroth at which he greatly responds by circling his arms around her and deepening the kiss further. Across the further reaches of the planet will tremble in the wake of this deadly alliance.

**Balamb Garden**

The next couple of days the rumors of Cloud spread throughout the Garden like wild fire from the instructer, to the faculty, to the students about the young man who came out of no where and had no academy training destoryed over a hundred monster in under ten minute and as took down a T Rex with one strike and also given the fact that very few have seen the man that all the buzz was about only feed to the excitement surrounding him. Cloud very soon became aware of his new found popularity and thought it was best to avoid the people here as much as possible not wanting to complicating things in the near future.

Over the next week Cloud tried to adjust to life in the Garden as best as he could, he spent a great amount of his time looking up the history of this world as well as the current events that was taking place. And the many different countries iin this world as well as he was looking throught this information he discover the on going conflict with Galbadia and Ester and how the two Countries were on the brink of war. Which he thought was strange considering that even though Ester was the more techincal advance Country they remained completely closed off from the rest of the world. Even though Cloud had remain at the the Garden he barely spend anytime there what so ever, everyday he would get out of the building before any of the other classmate were up and he was out to train in the woods as best as he could.

Cloud also learned about how this world practice magic seen there is no Life Stream on this planet which meant that there wa no Materia on this world aswell, once Cloud learned this he could mentally see Yuffie face if she found out that she was stranded on a world that had no Materia. But on the other hand he found out how the people of this world was able use magic. Appreantly they were able to do so by merging with there Summons or in this world they called GF and the more that a single person had the more ablity they could have, not to meantion the more powerful they become. Cloud had to admit it was kind of ingenuius method of which he doubted that anyone in Midgar would come up with if that planet ever did run out of Materia. As astonished that Cloud was at find out this world method of combat something came to mind that concerned Cloud, he didn't have a GF. From what Cloud gathered about this world was the Summon on this planet was used quite heavly and the fact that Cloud did not have one at the moment meant that he was at a disadvantage. The Head Master was aware of this as well and he told Cloud that he would do something about that and told him to be ready for the Seed exam in the mean time.

And now that Cloud thought about it the Seed exam was today. Upon this realisation Cloud quickly finished his training and rushed back to the Garden. Not before remembering to visit the Medical Ward, because Dr. Kadowaki made him promise that he would come to her for a check up before he began the exam, though Cloud was confident that he needed no reason for the check up, the good Doctor here was so good to him he believe that he owed her at least that much. Once Cloud arrived into Dr. Kadowaki office he turned to see a young man in his late teens laying on one of the beds she had there. He didn't appear to be in bad shape aside from that fresh scar on his face so Cloud just guessed that the guy just took his training a little too far. When Cloud turned he found the Doctor siting silently at her desk doing paper work.

"Good morning doctor" Cloud said getting the doctor attention at which she turned and smile at him.

"Well good morning Cloud I'm glad that you made it, if you can sit in the next room I get started with your physical as soon as get finished with my other patient" She said as Cloud agreed and began to do as he was told. When Cloud sat down he began to lay back and relax not knowing when the door might finish up with her other patient. But upon laying there he so discovered that he could hear everything Dr. Kadowaki could say given how thin the walls was in between them.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Kadowaki says to the young man

"...Ok." He stated while beganing to sit up

"Take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me." She asked him

"...Squall" He stated flatly

"Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky." She says

"Tell that to Seifer." He responed

"That Seifer... Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?" She asked him

"I can't just run away." He says to her

"You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is... Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute. (calling Quistis) Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes. His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. ...Right. Now please come by." She says and hang up the phone.

A just then woman appeared at the to the side of Squall bed and looked at Squall in bed.

'Squall...so we meet again." the mysterious women says as she quickly leaves the room shortly after

Suddenly a blond hair mature looking women walks into the office and goes directly to Squalls bed while sighing deeply.

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer! Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam." Quistis says to him he get out of bed and follow after her.

After that was over Dr. Kadowaki walked to Clouds bed and quickly began the phyisical at which didn't take up too much time to Cloud surprise once she finished at gave Cloud the clear to carry on to the exam the Head Master suddenly walked into the office and approached Cloud and Dr. Kadowaki.

"Ah Cloud it's good to see you've finished your physical I hope everything is in order?" The Head Master asked the doctor at which she replyed.

"Everything is in order Head Master he is in peak physical condition" She told him

"Well that is good to hear." The Head Master said as he turned to Cloud and began to talk once more.

"Cloud I was actually looking for you, I wanted to tell that I have found a solution to your GF problem, that you told me about the pass couple of days" The Head Master said while interest in the young blond

"You have?" Cloud asked him

"Yes it appear that there is a GF in the Fire Cavern west of Garden if you can find it and acquire it. I guessing it will be quite a bit of help in the near future" The Head Master told him

"Okay thank you" Cloud said as began to make his out of the office and towards the fire cavern but before he could he was stopped by the Head Master

"Wait there is on more thing I need to tell you" The Head Master said stopping Cloud in his tracks making him turn to face him again

"Yes" Cloud asks

"The official policy of Balamb Garden states that any Cadet the is aquire a GF on their own is to have an instructor to accompany him" The Head Masters while Cloud just stared directly back to him."I'm sorry but rules are rules but not to worry I have already have an instructor assigned to go to the Fire Cavern today along with another student. You can meet them at the front gates" The Head Master told him

Cloud then nodded his head to him and turned to exit the office. On his way to the front gates to the garden Cloud continued to get stares and odd glances from the peers he passed by along with whispers and giggles from the young women. This was the kind of attention he was trying to avoid which he was successful of up until this point. Once Cloud arrived at the front gates he did not see anyone there so he sat to the side and waited for supposed in structor and student. Cloud did not have to wait long though as soon a blond hair women and a tall Brown hair young man walk up to him, it was at that moment Cloud reckonized those two from the office as they approached him.

"You must be the one the Head Mster told me that will be accopanying us on our way to the Fire Cavern, my name is Instructor Quistis Trepe" The fellow blond said while introduced herself

"Cloud Strife" Cloud introduced himself

She then turned to her companion and gestered for him to intruduce himself as well, at which he just rolled his eyes and gave in the women

"Squall Lionheart" He said flatly as Cloud just nodded his head ready to make his way to the Fire Cavern.

"Cloud Strife I have heard about you, your the one who destoryed over a hundred monster and took out a T Rex single handed" She asked him

"Well I wouldn't go far" Cloud tried to say as modestly as possible

"Well I heard it from Xu herself and if it was anybody else I heard it from I would of dismissed as some wild rumor but given the it was her who was evaluating your test and saw with her own eyes I have to take her word for it. She said to Cloud while he nodded his head aknowleding her. But you know you shouldn't be so modest, you become the talk of the Garden as of late in fact alot of people don't think you exist, that your just some made up rumor that some student made up considering very few have seen but others on ther hand like Seifer have been searching every where for the new cadet that beat his all time record in the Garden. I would watch out for him if I was you he's been looking for you in hopes to challenge you to a duel to see who the best in Garden as you can see Squall unfornately fell victim to his challenge." She said as she turn to Squall while he looked away and rolled his eyes at her.

Cloud then turned his head to look at Squall and judging by the fresh looking scar on his face he could guess who he got it from and then turned his head back to Quistis.

"Thank you Quistis I keep that in mind" Cloud said to her

"Okay then if you two are ready let head for the Fire Caven" She says to the two as she begins to make her way while the other two followed after her.

**Fire Cavern**

Once they got to the Fire Cavern stopped to see two Garden Faculty members guarding the entrance to the cave. Upon seeing this Cloud could not help but be greatful to Cid because he had gone by himself he would not be able to proceed in, at least not without using force. Once they approach the Faculty members Quistis stepped in front of them and address the two men.

"Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?" One them asked

"I'm ready. Both Sqall and Cloud said in unison

"I'm their support. Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe." Quistis says

"Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable." One othem says

Both Cloud and Squall look at each other in silence before turn back to the Faculty member "20 minutes."

"Very well. Good luck." They says as they both move out of the way to allow them through.

Once inside Quistis turns to the two before explaining. "My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you." At which they both nod their heads to her

While Cloud Squall and Quistis continues to move on… "You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous." Quistis says to them while both Cloud and Squall think "_whatever_" in unison

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you guys relaxed, that's all." Quistis says to them while they continue on the GF. The rest of the way was quite silent of three of them from not know what to expect to come up next. once they made it to the center on the Cavern they discovered a Lava pit. Once they reached it Quistis turned to the two young men.

"This is it are you two ready?" She asked the and they both nod their head to her to let her know that they where ready.

Then all of a sudden the Lava pit began to rumble and not before long a huge red beast with long horns appeared in front them ready to strike. At which Both Cloud and Squall drew their sword on the beast, and the beast struck directly at Cloud at which Cloud quickly deflected it's attack while Squall use a **Blizzard** spell on the Fire Beast that seemed to have some effect on it but not too much while Cloud remained on the defense. The Beast Snared at the two and the used a **Fire** spell on Cloud at which he easily deflected and then struck the beast causing it fall back injured. Cloud was about to strike the beast again untill hear Quistis yell behind him.

"LOOK OUT! She yelled as Cloud turn around to find Quistis standing next to a elegant blue beauty emienting some kind of energy into its hands read to strike. Both Cloud and Squall saw this and quickly jump out the way while the Beast look directly at the Beauty and bellowed."**THEY HAVE SHIVA**!" It said as it tried to move out the way but it was to late, as Shiva strike directly at the Beast the entire Fire Cavern was frozen over for a split second with the beast the center and with the snap of her fingers all of the ice dispered leaving untold amount of damage to the entire Cavern espieally the Beast that seemed to recieved the most of it. The Beast then fell defeated and reluctently said to the two."**I HAVE UNDERESTMATED SHIVA...VERY WELL I WILL JOIN YOU**" The Ifrit said as it merged with Cloud making him feel fire his lung and making him feel silghtly more powerful then before. Now Cloud finally understood what they meant when they said that these GF grant the user new ablilities alot unlike anything he ever felt before when using a Summon.

After that the both of them turned to the instrutor with surprised looked on their face.

"Sorry about that but I need time to charge up my Gf for the attack" She said to them

"It's okay just a warning would be good for next time"Cloud said while Squall agreed with him

"Sure thing before we go I'd like tell you since this is your first GF thank it is important to take care of it. Be sure to always have it junctuned and be sure to know that the stronger you become the your GF will become as well" Quistis explained at which Cloud nod his head in aknowlegment to her. After that was over three of them rushed off back to the Garden to get ready for the Seed exam. Once they arrive Quistis told them both to change in to uniform and explained to Cloud told the Head Master told her tell him that they had one ready for him once he got back to dormitories. And once Cloud arrived back to the room he had been assigned to, sure enough the uniform was sitting on the bed ready for him.

Once Cloud finally change into the uniform he was given Cloud could not help but be reminded of his days in SOLDIER but quickly put those thoughts aside as he did not want to cling to painful memories when it was time to focus. After Cloud finally finished changing he hurried back to the main enterance where everyone was meeting. Once he arrived there he was meet by Quistis and Squall.

"Cloud over here!" Instructor Trepe called out to him as soon as she saw him approaching, which Cloud did so as soon as he heard her.

"Well now that everyone's here I can begin to announceing the squad assighnment for the exam. Let's see Squard A will consist of Squall Leonheart, Cloud Strife and Zell Dincht...I must say he's quite a lively fellow." Quistis said while Cloud heard Squall let out a very large groan.

"Lively, he's just load can't I switch Squads Squall asked.

"I'm sorry but the assightnment was done by the Head Master himself so I'm afraid it isn't possible, over here Zell." Quistis says as she calls out to him.

Both Cloud and Squall turn to see a young man doing fighting techinques and acrobactics and looks the rest of the Squad before doing a summersolt toward them until he land and looks back to them with a huge smirk on his face.

"_Lively is right, I hope he can keep control of himself during battle"_ Cloud thinks to himself not know what to make of the newcomer.

'Woah I'm you?" Zell said excitedly as lean out his to Squall at which he just ignores. Zell the let out a deep sigh and turns to Cloud. "Woah I know you, your the guy wooped up on Seifer all time record. Wow man you like famous around here everybody been talking about you in the Garden. How lucky am I that I get to be on the same Squad as him." Zell says as he lean out his hand for Cloud at which this time he accept the handshake.

"Thanks" Cloud said to the excited young man from what he could tell about is that he seem to be a bit too overzealous but he could tell his heart was in the right place.

"Don't meantion it, but I'd watch out if I was you I heared Seifer been looking for ya to challenge you to a duel, I also heard that he whooped Squall pretty bad this morning" Zell said out loud for everyone to hear.

"We weren't fighting we were training!" Squall said intrupping Zell at which he turned face him.

"I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him." Zell says to Squall

"It's none of your -"Squall begins to say but is interrupted by the instructor

"It's none of your business" Quistis said cutting him off. As Cloud watch this he could make out only two things either those two have a close relationship or this Squall is just predicatble. "Ahem... Excuse me, but... That Seifer you're talking about... He's your squad leader." Quistis says once more

"SAY WHAT!" Zell shouted while Squall gave out a very deep sigh of frustration of the being assigned to the new Squad leader.

"I'm sorry but it can not be changed. Seifer are you here?" Quistis says calling out to him

Sure enough just then a trio of people soon arrived. Another Blond hair man in a trench coat walking up to them followed by two others, a bulky dark skin man and a young women with an eye patch. As they proceed to get closer Cloud reconized them from the last time they pass him right after he finished his test for Cid in the Training Center. As they approached the group the blond haired man walked directly up to Cloud.

"Well, well,well I finally meet the so called hot shot who took down a T Rex by himself. I've been searching all over Garden for you. Where you been? Probably running off hiding somewhere when you heard that I been looking to challege you, no dougt." Seifer said as he approached Cloud.

"He doesn't look like much, ya know" The bulky guy say behind him

"Amaeture!" The young women says behind him.

Cloud tried not to roll his eyes at this trio behavior but he was glad that he spent some much time away from the peers of this Garden if this is what he would of had to deal with if he didn't.

"That's enough of that" Quistis says as she turns to Seifer. "Seifer remember your the Squad leader now so I hope you will act as professional as possible" She says to him

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer says before turning back to Cloud. "But once this Exam is over, you and me are gonna duel it out, then I'll prove this Garden who's the top dog here" Seifer says not allowing Cloud to agree to the duel or not, at which Cloud delievered a heavy sigh. He never was interested in pointless battles that didn't achieve anything. But before he could try to think of a way out of the duel with this Seifer, The Head Master approached the group.

"Everyone here? (to everyone) It's been a while everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck." The Head Master say before walking off

Just then the rest of the Squad walked off to the parking lot and Cloud followed after them. Once they arrived the group then proceeded to get into the car which took off shortly after. On thier way there Cloud was surprised by how calm the rest of the group was considering that they were headed for the battle field.

"So...um Cloud tell us about yourself where were you from? I haven't seen you around here before did you recieve you training at, Trabia Garden? Is it really true that your sword can seperate in a bunch of different ones? Did you really take out a T Rex in one strike?" Zell asked all of a sudden.

At first Cloud was struck to have so many question fired at him. Questions that he was not so sure that he was willing to answer truthfully yet but before the silence between them began to get awkard from his lack of answering, Quistis began to speak up.

"Zell I think you should be focusing on the up coming battle and save your question for later" Quistis say to him

"Um...right" Zell says

"Instructor who was that girl in the infrimary this morning" Squall said surprisingly catching everyones attention considering how quite he was.

"Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?" Quistis asked

"No... not really..." Squall states

"This is great... I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad...Thank God I have at one person who may be able to keep up" Seifer says as he looks to Cloud.

Zell can be seen angered from Seifer's rudeness. Later, they arrive to the docks and Cloud the rest of the group gets out of the car and approaches the dock to enter the vessel. Once inside they were meet by Xu who was waiting for them.

"Hi, Quistis" Xu says to her

"Well, these are the members of Squad A." Quistis says as she introducted them

"Nice to meet ya!" Zell says

"Pleased to meet you..." Squall says

"Cloud it's good to see you again" Xu says to him at which he replyed "Likewise" and then she turned her head to Seifer.

"Seifer, how many times has it been now?" She asked him

"Oh, I just love these exams... " Seifer says sarcasticly

"I'll explain the current situation and the mission. Be seated! Everyone takes a seat. Xu: Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status. Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region." Xu explained

"So, what are WE supposed to do?" Seifer says wanting her to get to the point

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city."Xu says

"Sounds important!" Zell says

"Sounds boring. So what you're saying is we do all the little, dirty work..." Seifer says

" ... Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but... The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget. We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions?" She asked getting no response from them indicating that they understood what she said.

Once she was done explaining the rest of them sat their in silence. Cloud on ther hand was in deep thought he never imaged that he would ever be in this position again in his life, going off to battle some unknown enemy for purposes that had nothing to do with what he believed in. He hated that, going off to battles without having a reason to fight, if it was up to him he would live out the rest off his days as a delievery boy living with his childhood friend Tifa and Danzel and Marlene but unfornately fate has different plans for him and if he is to ever see them again, he would have to find the Soceress and stop Sephiroth. So Cloud could closed his eyes and tried to relax as best he could believing that what he does now he does for the greater good.

All of a sudden Squall gets up and goes to get a look outside. And shortly after he does Quistis speaks up

"We'll be arriving soon get ready!" She says while everyone instant stood up and got ready to go onto the up coming battle.

Once the Vessel arrived to the shore the door instantly open and the Squad quickly ran out into the battle.

"You are to secure the Central Square." Quistis says as she calls out to them.

On their way their the Squad encountered a numorious amout of Galbadia soldiers. With both Squall and Seifer in the lead they both cleared out primary most on them while both Cloud and Zell protected the rear. In fighting these soldiers Cloud discover that Zell unlike the rest of the Squad didn't use weapons but just his fist and marital arts alot like Tifa, which was good considering that these Galbadian soldier used close combat techinques.

When they finally arrived to the Center Square. They found a group of Galbadian soldiers already waiting for them. Once they came into view they instantly jumped in to battle with Seifer in the lead. one soldier tried to use a Fire spell on Cloud that he deflect and countered with his buster sword taking him down, while Zell was able to dodge the next soldier strike and countered with an uppercut to his gaw knocking him out instantly. While both Seifer and Squall fought the rest off not long all the Soldiers in the Center Square was cleared out.

"I think that's all of them." Squall says

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby... How boring... Seifer said frustrated

'Sounds like it's starting." Squall says

"Bring it on. (to the dog) Get outta here! Scram! Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for! (swings his Gunblade) Come show me what you got!" Seifer yells

"...Nothing." Squall states after nothing happens

Moments later as Squad A continues to wait, and Cloud can clearly see the annoyed look on Seifer face while everyone else was trying to keep their calm.

"Still keeping us waiting...?" (swings his Gunblade) That's it...! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training! Squad A watched the dog howl and then a group of Galbadian soldiers appear passing by silently.

"It's the enemy..." Squall says

"Where the hell they goin'? Hey? What is that up there?" Zell says

"Our next destination." Seifer says point the direction the soldiers went in.

"But that's against orders!" Zell said

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer asked

"Squall! Cloud! You guys aren't going to go along with this

"I for one agree with Zell if this is the destinated area we've been asssigned too, we need to remain here." Cloud says cutting in

"I stand by the captain's decision." Squall says

"...Captain's decision?" Seifer asked him while places his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?" Seifer asked Squall and shoves Seifer's hand off of his shoulder.

"It's a good opportunity to test my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you." Squall says

"You'll thank me when the time comes." Seifer says

"What the hell... I thought you guys don't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now." Zell says and even Cloud had to admit that it did seem strange that those two could agree so easy with each other so suddenly.

"Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders." Zell says and Cloud nod his head in agreement

"Then you two stay here. I don't need any boy scouts." Seifer says

'What was that!" Zell yelled

"Don't take him seriously, Zell. Squall said to him and then turned to Seifer. "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry." He says

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad A, are to secure the summit. Move out!" Seifer instructed as he lead the way to the facility.

Cloud let out a deep sigh as he soon followed after the captain

"Alright." Squall says

"Tch... Fine." Zell says

On their way to the facility Squad A encounter a band of Dollet Soldiers.

On the ground. "Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!" Dollet Soldier asked them

Squall them approched him as Cloud could see monster slowly and silently making it's way the the soldier and silently grabs ahold oh his Buster sword to get ready to strike.

"Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden." Squall say to him

"So what's going on up there? Zell asked

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower. On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be caref... (pulled by a monster) H-HELP!" The Soldier screamed. The moment the Anacondaur grab a hold of the soldier Cloud immediatly leaps forward and cuts the monster in half with one strike.

"T-Thank Y-You!" The soldier said to him still shaking for the monster attack.

"Woah, way to go Cloud! I didn't even see that thing comming" Zell says to him

"Yeah impressive" Squall also manage to says aswell

"It was nothing" Cloud said them and then turn the Soldier. The Communication Tower is up ahead right?" Cloud the still shaking soldier.

"Y-Yes it's just along this hill, if you follow it you can't miss it." The Dollet soldier said

The Squad continue to follow the along the hill untll the could see the tower apon reaching it they found a group of Galbadian soldier steping out of it.

"What the hell are they doing?" Seifer asked

"Look to me like their repairing something in the tower" Cloud said

'Well who cares, it won't matter when we get through with them. Seifer says as he leapes off the hill and heads straight into the tower to combat the enemy. The others were about to follow after him. When they heard someting approached, assuming that it was the enemy the three of them got into defensive positions waiting for what ever was coming but to the surprise what they saw was a young women with brown standing over them and suddenly stumbles and falls on her way to reach them.

Zell rushes over to her and helps her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl

"Tee hee, I'm fine thank you." She says cheerfully as Zell helps her off the ground.

"I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad B. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?" She asked them and they pointed to the tower.

Just then she rushes off to meet with the Captain and the rest of the Squad follows after her. Once they arrive to the tower they see a group of Galbadian soldiers fleeing out the building run in the other direction. Once they were gone the Squad proceed to enter the tower and once inside they see that the lift for the tower was proceed down again which meant that Seifer just used it. Which the rest of the Squad got onto to follow the Squad captain.

"Wow this is a really cool lift" Selphie says

"Don't get too excited or you'll fall" Zell says to her at which she just rolls her eyes at him

"Like I'm really going to!' She says right back at him

Once they arrive to the top of the tower they discover a Galbadian soldier dress in red armor finishing up the repairs and the moment he finished the Communtication tower came on and the satillite dish became operational. As they were watching this Cloud notice a large shaped shadow approaching from the distance. And desided to stay on his guard.

What do you think you're doing!Squall asked the red armored soldier that seemed to be surprise to find all of them there.

"Huhhhh? Likewise, MISTER! What do you think you're doing! H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below! WEDGE! Take care of these twerps!" He said looking around to find no one there. "W...Wedge? I...ah... Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my... I-I'm leaving... Move it! Move! Move!" He to head for the life but was blocked Seifer as he just arrived.

"Why you little!" the soldier said enraged.

Just then another Galbadian soldier appeared. 'Wedge where ere you!" The red armor soldier said as he got into battle positions with him. They began the attack on the Sqaud to little effect but those two was not what Cloud was worried about once the two was about strike. Cloud saw a huge monster appear and got ready for two attack.

"Everybody get down!" Cloud shouted as gust of wind came out of no where taking the two Galbadia soldiers with it.

Just then the giant monster began it's attack on the both Seifer and Squall used the blades on the monster to keep it a bay while Selphie used magic on it. Which did not seem all that effective. Cloud decided not to drag this battle out no longer then need to be. So he leaped up above the flying monster and with one downward strike cut off the monster wing which made it instant fall to the ground injury with Cloud landing on top of it. With the monster unable to get back up Cloud quickly put it out of his missery and stabbed it through the heart.

With that done and Cloud taking his sword out of the monster, he turned to the rest of the group who only stared at him. Amazed by his power and skill with a blade.

"Wow that was incredible!" Selphie says while jumping in the air in excitment

'I guess it really is true what they say about you, huh Cloud" Zell says

"Not bad" Seifer even manage to says while Squall looked as uninterested as ever.

Cloud then rubbed the back of his head, slightly embrassed from all the attention he was getting from the rest of the Squad.

"Oh by the way" Selphie says as she turns toward the captain."Squad A captain? S'cuse me! I have new orders! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!"

"Withdraw! There are still enemies around!' Seifer said outraged

"I know, but I'm just a messenger." Selphie say to him

"An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel." Squall says

"What time d'you say?" Seifer asked

"Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!" She repent herself

"1900 hours... We only have 30 mins! You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Seifer says rushing off infront of them

"Hey! Wait for us!"Selphie yells

Not long after that the Squad quickly rushes off to get back to the beach but upon exiting the tower a hugh machine with six limbs alomst like a huge metalic spider appeared in front of them blocking their path. cloud doughted that it was going to be this easy to get to the shore without an issue or anything getting in their way it rarely was. Cloud the rest of the group drew their weapon and began to struck the the huge machine but before Cloud could continue farther he remembered that they used GF in this world to do alot of damage in a relative short amount of time. So Cloud allowed the others to keep the monster busy as he began to charge up to sue his GF. Once he was done The Ifrit appeared and suddenly lauched a huge fire ball at the huge metallic machine injurying it greatly before Ifrit dispeared again. Normally Cloud would like to finsh this thing off but he remember that the rest of the group needed to make the way to the shore. So he turned the others and they all nod in agreement and began to make their way to the shore.

Not long until they began to make it on their way, that same machine was back on it's feet and right on thier tail. As they continued to run away from it they also informed any other Cadet that about the withdraw order and continued to make their way the beach as fast as they could not to be caught by this machine. Once they arrived to the shore and got onto the vessel Cloud noticed that Squall was falling behind and the machine was right on his tail while he made his way the vessel running as fast as he could before the machine could reach him though Quistis began to use the ships torret guns on it which allow Squall to escape and get on the the vessel safely. And then they instantly took off back to Balamb.

When they arrived back back to the docks they were greet by Seifer gang.

"How'd it go Siefer?" Raijin asked

"All they did was get in my way" Seifer said walking off and the others follow shortly after him.

"Well good job everyone, make sure you all get back to the Garden to hear the test results." Quistis says to the gang

When they arrived to the parking lot they discovered that the car was already driving off leaving them there.

"H-Hey! Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego..." Zell says frustrated

"I guess we might as well walk" Squall says as they made their way back to the Garden. Once they made their way back to the front gate everyone said their goodbye to each other and seperated. Cloud then proceeded to try to make it back to the dormitory and change back into his regular clothes but on his way there he was meet by Xu, Quistis, and the Head Master.

"Mission complete! I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower... "Xu says

"We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational." The Head Master says

"Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus." Xu said to the Head Master as he nodded his head in agreement before seeing Cloud.

"Ah Cloud I heard that you were an huge help in the battle at Dollet not surprising really" He told Cloud

"Thank You Cid" Cloud said

"Don't mention it, but you should head to the second floor and wait with the rest of the students. The exam results are about to be called out." He told Cloud and he nod his head in agreement. At first all Cloud wanted to do was get out of the tight clothes but it look like that is going to have to wait.

Once Cloud made his way to the second floor, he was a bunch of students nervously in the hallway along with Zell, Sephie and Squall.

It did not take long before one of the Garden Faculty members approached the group of students.

"Dinct, Zell Dinct" He called at which Zell jumped in the air excitely and walked off to the Head Master office.

"Lionheart, Squall Lionheart" He called out another name and he simply made his to the office as well.

"Tilmitt, Selphie Tilmitt" He called out her name as she skiped her way to the Head Master office.

Strife, Cloud Strife" Called out Clouds name as he made his way to the Head Master Office.

As Cloud made it to the office he found the other three standing in a straight line and assumed he should as well so did.

"These are the 4 students that passed today's exam." One of the faculty says

"First of all, congratulations. However... From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD. Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT... That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes... "Cid tried to says but was cut off.

"Headmaster... It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short. SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care." To Headmaster Cid. "Is that what you wanted to say, sir? Here is your SeeD rank report!" The faculty member says

Headmaster Cid gives the report to Selphie. Headmaster Cid: Psst...Psst... (I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival.)

Headmaster Cid gives the report to Cloud. Headmaster Cid: Psst...Psst... (I'm counting on you help take care of this new threat that approaches.)

Headmaster Cid gives the report to Zell. Headmaster Cid: (to Zell as he gives the report) Psst...Psst... (Try to control your emotions a little.)

Headmaster Cid gives the report to Squall. Headmaster Cid: (to Squall as he gives out the report) Psst...Psst... (Finally... A gunblade specialist.)

"This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!" The Head Master says they make their way back down stairs but once they arrive they are meet by the fellow stundents who give an applause.

Once Cloud finally make his way back to dormitorys his runs into Zell.

"Hey Cloud you gonna get changed for the party?" Zell asked him. Now Cloud was never a party person to begin with, so the thought of being stuck in room forced to socialised with a group of people he didn't even know, was unappealing to him as it gets.

"Well actually I thought I might just turn in for the night" Cloud said to Zell

"But it's mandatory and besides were gonna be super busy with our Seed missions, were not going to get alot of chances to relax. Come on what do says?" Zell asked him trying to sway him into going which Cloud finally gave in figuring what harm could it do.

"Sure why not" Cloud said in bored tone.

Later that night Cloud was at the party celebrating with the rest of the students and staff of Garden. Cloud spent most of the night talking with to himself since he did not have much an interest into getting to attached to the people of this world. Considering that he was only staying here for as long as it took him find this Soceress and stop Sephiroth, but at the same time he did not what to completely close himself to everybody that would approach him. So when Cloud saw Quistis talk with the Head Master he decided to at least greet them for the night.

"Hello Cid" Cloud said approaching the two

"Well hello there Cloud it good to see that you show'd up to the celebration, are you enjoying yourself?" The Head Master asked him

"Yes I am thanks agian" Cloud said

"No trouble at all" Cid said and Cloud turned his head to Quistis and he could tell just by the look on her face that some thing was on her mind.

"Is something wrong Instructor?" Cloud asked her and she looked at him and smiled

" There nothing wrong, just seem to space out for a moment, I'm sorry" Quistis says to him but Cloud not being to convinced.

They spent the next few minute talking about random topic until Cloud decide to move on another section of the party. As he made his way around, he saw the buffet and Zell was currently stuffing his face at. And Cloud decided to walk up to him and start a converstation.

"Hey Zell" Cloud greeted him

"Oh hi Cloud how's it going?" Zell said with his mouth full

"Nothing much I can see that your enjoying yourself" Cloud asked

"Yeah, it amazing that were both Seed now huh?" Zell asked him

"Yeah I guess so" Cloud said

While Cloud was talking to him he could tell that Zell kept taking quick glance at Selphie while she was talking to a group of girls

"You know Zell if you what to ask her to dance it would probably be better if you asked her up front instead of just stare at her all night." Cloud said making Zell jump out of his skin being caught busted

"W-What! I-I don't know what your talking about man!" Zell said trying to defend himself

"Hey, it's okay to me I did think you had the nerve ask her anyways." Cloud said egging him on

"W-What was that!" Zell yelled

"Well from what I heard is that you a chicken wuss around her" Cloud to Zell

"W-Who told you that! Seifer, that jerk I'll kill him!" Zell yelled

"Well then prove me wrong" Cloud challeged him

"Alright fine!" Zell said grab his drink and chugging it down before heading off to Selphie.

Zell then proceeded to make his way to Selphie nerously while she was continuing to talk to the other female school mates about the Garden feastivel that she has been planing.

"Um...hi Selphie" Zell say to her getting her attention and the other girls attention as well.

"Oh hi Zell, I haven't seen you all night. Are you having a good time?" Selphie asked him not noticing the huge blushed that was forming on his face.

"Um...yeah...I'm having a great time." Zell said to her trying to summon the courage to ask her to dance.

_"What the hell is wrong with me damn it! I have faced way worse in the past and I can't even ask out a girl? I sould be able to ask a girl to dance no problem, even if it's a girl as cute as Selphie is." _Zell thinks to himself not realising that the group of girls along with Selphie is staring directly at him for his sudden pause of silence.

"Zell are you okay?" Selphie asked wondering if something was wrong with him. As soon as she asked that Zell snapped right back into reality and realised that he had just blanked out infront of this group of girls along with Selphie. At this moment Zell had never been so embrassed in his life.

"OH...NO...NOTHING!" Zell quickly says trying to regain his compulsure as best as he could."_You know what, screw it" _Zell think to himself figuring that at this point he had nothing to lose.

"I...just..came here because I was wondering if you...wanted...to dance...with me" Zell asked as carely as possible hoping not to get to turned down.

"Okay, fine" Selphie said as she took his arm into her own and directed him to the dance floor while Zell could hear her friend giggling at the two of them.

On the way there Selphie turn her head to Zell and noticed something about him.

"You know Zell, your alot taller up close" Selphie says

"Yeah, I know I hunch" Zell said her putting his free arm behind his head.

"Don't" Selphie told him simply as they both made their way to the dance floor.

Cloud watch Zell nervously asked Selphie for the dance, he could swear even from this distance he could see the sweat on Zell embrassed face. Cloud had to admit that kind of funny sight to see but before he could enjoy it any further he saw Seifer head towards his direction. Cloud remember the duel challenge Seifer gave him that morning and not looking forward to take part in any unnessary battles. Cloud then thought that now would be a good to time try and sneak out of the party before he was dragged into something he would rather avoid. One his way out while trying keep his eye on Seifer his other two followers Cloud accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me" Cloud said when he looked at who he bumped into a brunette with long hair and wear a white dress

"Oh it's okay there nothing to be sorry about" The girl said to him

Cloud then nod his head to her before trying to take off before he found himself being stop by this women.

"Actually I was wondering would you like to dance with me? It seem like all everyone is paired up and your the best looking guy I've seen here tonight" She said smiling to him.

"I'm sorry I can't dance" Cloud told her trying to leave the party but was stop by this pushy women once more and soon found himself being dragged to the dance floor.

As everyone began to dance Cloud was at a lost having to never dance before in his life. And throughout the entire process of the dance Cloud never felt so clumsy in his life. He spent most of it bumping into people and steping on this poor women toes. But ever time he would make a mistake she would just smile at him as if it was not problem at all. By the end of the dance Cloud got it down to the point that he was not hurting anyone at least after it was over the women saw someone and quickly took off leaving Cloud there. Now seeing that Seifer was out of sight Cloud finally was in the clear to sneak out.

Once Cloud finally made his way back to dormitory and was finally able take off this Seed uniform and quickly fell into bed after the very long day. As Cloud drifted off to sleep as his mind began to wonder from how long will he was going to be stuck in this world? How will he find the Soceress? Where Sephiroth maybe hiding? What will happen next? And oddly enough the strange women he had just these thoughts plagued his mind before sleep took final took him as he rested to prepare for what the future had in store for him tomarrow.

**To be continued?**

**Thanks for tuning in**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or its Characters.**

**The Captial of Galbadia**

PresidentVinzer Deling was a power hungry ruthless dictator with a desire of world domination. Through his Galbadian army he quickly made his prescene known to the world as he quickly struck and conquer every country in the name of Galbadia in his resisted like the country of Timber but those effort were quickly swepted aside by his massive army of Galbadia even though to this day some small rebellion factions still remain in the country. Despite all of his power, there is one force that has alway been able to endure and repeal Delings onslaught 'Ester' the techincalogical country far over sea. The country was rumored to be so techincally advanced that the entire coutry was in hidden and also surround by an invisible barrior that allowed it to be cut off from the rest of the world. So islated that very few have set foot on its soil let alone seen the country with their own eyes, even though Ester soldiers have been able to move out through the world including Galbadia. Which made it all the more impossible for Deling to lauch a full scale attack on the country to begin his step in invading it. Despite the numorous attepts President Deling has made to get his army a way to make a full scale invasion has all ended up in a failure, Deling never gave up his quest to rule Ester for himself. So when the mysterious Soceress approached him, her along side a mysterous silver haired swordsmen, she offered him her powers and knowledge of Ester in exchange for his loyalty and a position of power within his army. President Deling jump at the oppurtunity to work with the Soceress knowing full well the Ester was once ruled by Soceress Adel and through her powers was one of the many things that help that country become a super power. But now that Deling had a Socress of his own on his side, this Ultimecia' nothing was going to stand in his way of complete and total world domination.

The President was currently walking through the palace on his way to give his report to the Socress on the current proceeding that was recently taken place in Dollet. He found it strange that she instructed him to have his force invade Dollet to take over a Communtication Tower in Dollet so they could annouce the Socress involvement in Galbadia it would be far more easy to broadcast it through Galbadia, but with the use of radio waves they would be able to reach out the broadcast throughout the world. Deling could not hide the smirk on his face as the thought of the amount of fear would strike into the hearts of all those who oppose Galbadia throughout the world be once they learned of the Soceress new alliagence with the Galbadian Empire. Deling continued to make his way through the palace to notice the preparation for welcoming the Socress still in process, he also notice that the same two silver hair men that accompanyed her was stand outside of her chambers that she shared with another silver hair man. Now Deling never used to have a problem with body guards of his officals but their was something about them that seemed 'off' and then their was the case of this soceress herself, she was unlike anything he had ever encountered before and the very thought of being in the same room with her alone struck slight fear in him but his lust for power out weighed his doubts.

President Deling enter the room to discover The Socersss Ultimecia sitting in the center with Sephiroth standing besides her. At first glance the President did not know what to make of this unknown Soceress that just sprang up from no where or this mysterious silver hair man beside her. But if he was take control of the entire world he would need the Soceress on his side.

"Socress my army was able to take control of the Communtication Tower in Dollet, just as you wished and we have now began preparation to make the broadcast in Timber. Deling said while bowing his head.

"Very good Deling, and the preparation for the train has been made?" The Socress asked him

"Yes but I'm not sure I understand why you want to bomb the train, if there was to be a kidnapped attempt on my life would it not be better just allow my men to abushed them so we can idenify the kidnappers and interragate them for information of any other know conspirators?" Deling asked

"I am sure but you do make a good point Deling, place a monster in your bodys image to keep them busy while the bomb is in the process of the detention." Ultimecia instructed.

"But Soceress I?" Deling tried to say but was interrupted

"Are You Questioning Me Deling!" Ultimecia asked him suddenly

"Um...N-No I j-just" Deling began to say but was interrupted again.

"Do you not have faith in my wisedom President?" Ultimecia asked him sharply striking fear in him.

"Lets not forget the reason you seek my help. You wish finally conquer Ester knowing full well that your army could never stand against them so you seek out my help knowing that the combined might of the Galbadian army and the Soceress will finally tip the scale in your favor and you trully wish to take control of that Country I suggest that you continue to do as I say!" Ultimecia snapped at him installing fear throughout his body as he bowed to her.

"Very good, now I suggest you make your way to Timber to make the announcement to the world of the Socress return to this world" Ultimecia said proud of the fact that she was able to install fear in this pathic Dictator so easily.

With that said Deling quickly made his way out of her chambers as fast as he could without running or looking as if was in a panic. The moment he ws outside of her chambers Ultimecia lean back into her chair with an amused look on her face.

"Human begings, so amusing how they scare so easily" She says as she turn her head to her lover to observe a bored look on his face.

"How long must we continue this chariade?" Sephiroth asked in a bored tone

"Patience my love, once Deling makes my precence known throughout the world we will have no longer have any need for him and once I get rid of him I will take this country for our own" Ultimecia explained

"Is that so I can hardly believe that you would want to stop at just ruling over this miserable country" Sephiroth said to her

"How right you are, taking control of this country is only the first step, the next is eliminating any obstical that may get in our way in the forseeable future." Ultimecia said

"By drawing those SEED into that little trap of yours?" Sephiroth asked her again

"Fighting those wrechted vermon is beneath me, I would rather have them taken care of in one faul swoop, then soil my image by raising my hand to them" Ultimecia explain to him before to turning to face him.

"And speacking of old nemesis what do you plan to do about this 'Cloud Strife'?" Ultimecia asked her lover

"I am full aware that he is looking for me, I will let him continue on his journey for a while longer before I make my precence known to him." Sephiroth explained to her.

**Balamb Garden**

_Cloud was surrounded by fire as he stood on in the middle of an unknown street with fleeing civilian running in all different directions in front of him stood Sephiroth smirking and saying words to him that Cloud could not make out. Just then the young women that Cloud meet from party last night now wear a blue and black tunic was standing behind Sephiroth quitely approaching him from behind to attack before she could Sephiroth spun around to block her attack and countered with his sword. In that instant Cloud tried to make his way to reach her in time as best as he possible could but the effort was not enough as he watched in horror when Sephiroth blade peirced her heart. Just then the image of Aerith being stab rushed through his mind again bring back the same heart crushing feelings that Cloud had tried so hard to bury. Once Cloud finally made his way to her, he quickly drew his sword and and struck at Sephirtoh which he instant withdrew his sword out of the girl and blocked Cloud attack before smirking at him again disappering. In that moment Cloud finally made his way to the poor girls body and as he picked her up he could see that she was still alive but her life was failing fast and having no where to take her to get heal all he could do is stare at the poor girl helplessly as she looked back at him._

_While they continued to stare at each other in that moment she finally broke the silence while tears started to form in her eyes as she said what he clould only make out as "I guess your were right I only did get in the way" she was finally able to make out from her bloodied lips as her life finally left her. Just then Cloud looked up only to be horroried by what was before him the bodies of his comrades laid across the street leaving Cloud the only survivor up to that point before Sephiroth finally came from behind him and struck with his sword down at him and Cloud could do nothing but await his own death and then everything turned black._

(Bang)Bang)(Bang)"Hey Cloud get up we got our first Seed mission meet up with the rest of the team at the front gate" Zell said from outside of Clouds room waking him up in the process.

At first Cloud sprang from his bed a looked around the still unfamilier room that he had been assigned for a few weeks now. The moment that he looked around to observe he knew that he was not in his room back at home but he was still trapped in a strange unfamilier world. Even though Cloud was adjusting quite well to life on the planet as best as he could there was still moments that caught him off guard that reminded him that he did not belong here. His heart still pounding from the intense bizzare dream he just Cloud decided not to dwell on it and he quickly got dressed, grabbed his sword and made his way to the front gates of Balamb Garden. Upon arriving there he noticed that The Head Master a Faculty Member, Squall and Selphie was already there. He approached them and they all exchanged greets before continuing to wait for Zell he assumed.

"...One more minute..." The Garden Faulty member said while they continued to wait for Zell. Just the he came flying through on a small hover board.

"Made it!" Zell said arriving just on time.

"T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?" The Garden faculty member asked him

"Oops, sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a SeeD mission, someday." Zell said trying to reason with the Faculty member

"We'll be the judges of that." He said taking Zell T board and handing it to another Faculty member to confiscate it.

'All of you are members of SeeD, but... Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!" The Faculty member reminded them

Just then the Head Master decided to speek up

"Well, about your first mission... You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station." The Head Master said

"This person will talk to you and say, 'The forest of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password." The Garden Faculty Member said

"Just follow the faction's orders." Cid instructed them while every nod their heads indicating that they understood their orders.

At that moment Zell looked around from the rest of the group and looked surprised

"Uh... Just us 4?" Zell asked

"Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but... " The Faculty member said but was cut off by the Head Master

"Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader, Cloud you are his second in command. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans."

From the then on the group proceeds to Balamb. Upon arrival, they purchase the train tickets and boards the train. The train goes into the underwater tunnel. Inside the train the group stand around in the main cabin of the train and both Zell and Selphie have both excited looks on their faces. While both Cloud and Squall look not too impressed

"This train is awesome! A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber." Zell says and turns to Squall "Pretty cool, huh?" Zell asked him excited

"Sure is..." Squall responded not too intersed in their excitement

Zell then let a heavy sigh before turning to Cloud

"What about you Cloud? You think this train is awsome don't you?" Zell asked hoping to get support from his fellow blond but his response was simple shrug from him.

"Guess you guy are not that interested. By the way, Squall... You have to use the ticket to get inside." Zell explained to him

Squall then approaches the control panel and used the ticket.

Once the door opened Selphie quickly ran inside

" I'm gonna check out the front. Tee-hee! Thanks!" Selphie says as she run past the rest of the group

"Let's go check it out, guys" Zell said and Squall followed him except for Cloud, when Squall noticed that he was not following after them turned to him to see a blank look on his face.

"Your not comming?" Squall asked him wondering what was on Cloud mind.

"I'll be there in a moment" Cloud said clearly wanting so time to himself

"WHOA! OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!" Cloud could here Zells loud voice from down the hall inside of the cabin.

Cloud continued stand there inside the main cabin by himself. Ever since that morning Cloud could not get the horrorifying dream from last night out of his head it all seemed so real and the fact that Cloud could do nothing but watch as the event unfold and the deaths of his newly found comrades were before him. Even though Cloud had only known these people for a short while he felt responisble for them if any harm were to come to them from the hands of Sephiroth. And then there was the case of the girl he had danced with last night, why was she there and why would she be involved in this matter to begin with. It was clear that she was not a Seed or a Soldier or anything that would suggest that she had military training. Cloud knew that he would eventually cross paths with Sephiroth and it was highly likey that his new comrades of his would be with him when he does, but that girl being there didn't add up. Cloud eventually decided that it may just be his mind playing tricks on him and it would be for the best not to dwell on it any longer.

Once Cloud finally got out of his deep thoughts he decided to finally head for the cabin. Once inside he discovered that the trio was all passed out asleep. Which he found to be odd considering that they only went in a few moment ago according to Cloud maybe he's been main cabin thinking to himself a lot longer then he thought. Maybe they were just resting up as much as they could before the actual mission took place. So just to be sure that everything was alright Cloud walked up to them and checked their pulse only the discover that they were perfectly fine just knocked out. So for the rest of the ride Cloud just lean against the wall getting as much rest as he possible could while keeping his guard up at the same time not knowing what was going to happen next.

After a few hours the group started to wake up and was greeted by Cloud looking over them.

"Welcome back" Cloud said to them as the began to get up from their seats.

"What happen? Where are we? Squall asked as he began to get up

"Still inside the train cabin. You all have been passed out for last couple of hours now." Cloud explained to them

"Were we...all asleep?" Squall asked Cloud and he nod his head to him

"Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD." Zell suggest trying to come up with a explaination.

"Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" Selphie asked the group and they shook their heads in response

"...I don't think so." Squall said Selphie:

"What a relief! Everything's cool with me! Hee! I had such a nice dream! But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!" Selphie said smiling

"Hey! There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!" Zell said to the others

"Laguna, Kiros, and Ward..." Squall said to them

Cloud looked to the rest of them obviously confused by what was going on between them

Then Squall looked to Cloud

"Cloud did you have the same dream of us as well?" Squall asked him and Cloud shook his head to him

"No you were all passed out by the time I came in the room" Cloud explained

"I wonder why we all had the same dream and Cloud didn't" Zell asked not understanding what was going on

"There's no way we can understand this... Let's just concentrate on our first mission!" She said trying to stay focused

"We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden." Squall said and everyone understood the importance of staying on task

**Train Announcement: We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings.**

**Timber**

Once they heard that, the group began to make its way to the door and get ready to stop at Timber. Once the train finally arrive at the station the group made its way out of the train and was approached by a young man.

"The forset of Timber sure have change?" The man said secretly asking for the pass word that they were giving by the Head Master ealier that day.

"Yes but the owl are still around" Squall immediatly responded to him 

"Welcome to Timber Sir, Follow me Sir!" The young man said to them and rush off and the group quickly followed after him.

Just then a localmotive arrived to the scene and the young man proceeded to enter inside it being followed by the rest of the gang as well.

Once inside the gang was met by a man crouching dowon on the ground from what Cloud tell this man appeared to have stomuch pains of some sort. When they approched them he got off the ground and spun around to face them.

"So, you guys must be the Seeds,?" The man asked

"Yes I am the squad leader Squall and this is Cloud my second in command and Zell and Selphie." Squall said as he introduced his teammates.

'Nice to meet you, I am the leader of the Forest Owls" The man said introducing himself

"So let get on with it, what do we need to do?" Squall asked get straight to the point

"Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you. Looks like you already met Watts. I guess it's just our princess, then." Zone said

"It's the princess' nap time, sir."Watts said

Zone's stomach starts hurting. " Ahh, man..." He says feeling the pain in his stomach before he turn to Squall "Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room, up those stairs. Some of our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask'em if you get lost." He told Squall

From this Zone requset the group with the exception of Cloud seemed to get offended of the requested of doing this kind of insignificant task.

"Were we hired to run errands? Well?" Squall said a little snappy

"A-Are you angry!" Zone asked him surprised by his out burst

Cloud then let out a heavy sigh and then decided to speak up

"I'll go get this princess, she's just up to hall right?" Cloud asked Zone

"Um...Yes, last room on the left you can't miss it.

Cloud then made his way up to the hallway and stop in front of the princess room. When he entered it he was shocked to see the young women that was laid out on the bed was the women that he had danced with last night. Only now she was dressed in a blue and black tunic just like in his dream the other night. Cloud remained standing there completely frozen at his shock as the vision of flash images of his dream last night passed through his head. When he had parted with this woman last night he'd assumed that he would never see her again and now here she was right in front of him. Just then the women began to wake up and raised from her bed and turned to face Cloud.

"Hey your, you know from the party. Does that mean that your a Seed?" She asked Cloud

Cloud looked back to her clearly still at a lose for words when he felt that he was taking a little to long to answer he finally spoke up.

"Yes I am with Seed there are aslo a few others with me aswell." Cloud answered her

"YES SEED IS HERE!" she said as she jumped from her bed and into Cloud arms knocking the both of them to the ground and her landing right on top of him and their faces just inches away from each other. While she laid on his body for those brief moments Cloud could see the heat raise up from her face and the huge deep blushed that started to form in her cheeks. After a few more seconds of embrassement she quickly sprang up from being on top of Cloud and immediatly put some distance between the two of them while the blush never leaving her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, I guess I just overreacted" She said trying to apologies to him

"It's okay you have nothing to be sorry about." Cloud said to her trying to make her feel better.

"It just I'm so happy, I've been sending request to Garden forever but nothing. I am so glad I spoke with Cid directly" The women said

"Really is that so?" Cloud said

"Yes it was Seifer that introduced me to him. Do you know Seifer?" She asked

"More or less I've had an assignment with him before other then that I don't really know him all that well" Cloud explained to her

"Oh that's to bad so I guess that means that he's not here as well" she asked and he shook his head to her

"I see..." The women said clearly disappointed

"I take it the two of you are close? Cloud asked her and she looked shocked being taken off guard by that question of his.

"O-Oh N-N nothing like that at all, we should get go meet up with the others." She said quickly changing the subject and suddenly rushed out of the room before stopping outside the door and turned to face Cloud again.

"I'm Rinoa by the way Rinoa Heartlilly." She introduced herself

"Cloud Strife nice to meet you" Cloud said to her and Rinoa smiled at him and began to make her way to the rest of the group and Cloud followed right after her.

When Cloud arrived back to the group he saw that Rinoa was introducing herself to everyone and once that was done Watts decide to speak up.

"Alright Sir follow me to the stragedy room sir" Watts said going into the back room and everyone followed after him. Once Cloud walk inside Cloud noticed that their was a table with a train track in the middle of the room and a bunch of documents that surrounded the table along with pictures of what he could only tell as the President of this Galbadian Empire that he had read about. What this had to do with their mission he would soon find out.

"Just stand anywhere you want. This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence! Exciting, huh? It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia." Zone began to explain

"I got the info, sir." Watts said

"There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber." Zone said

"Super V-I-P!" Watts said

"The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia." Zone said

"Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!"Watt said

"President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital." Rinoa said

"Our plan is to..." Zone began to say before he was suddenly cutoff by Selphie

"...Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!" Selphie said out of no where shocking the entire group by the sudden out burst, even Cloud had to admit that was a bit extreme.

"Um...not quite" Zone said

"The just get on with it, what are we supposed to do?" Zell asked wanting these people to get to the point already.

"Shall we begin" Rinoa said as she made her way to the toy train track table and everyone followed

"First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on the top right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it to look just like the president's car. Their train has three cars. First there's the 'locomotive' followed by the '1st escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the '2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation. Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his car using our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car' with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. Ok, now I'm going to explain the procedures in seven steps. We'll get on the roof of the '2nd escort' by jumping from our 'dummy car'." Rinoa explained

"The '2nd escort' car is the only one that is equipped with sensors, sir." Watts said

"A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors later. We can move across the roof of the 'president's car' without worrying too much." Rinoa said

"Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by sensors, and keeps them away from his car." Zone said

"We have to complete the uncoupling before the 1st switch point. If we don't..." Rinoa said

"BOOM! ...Game over, right?" Selphie said

"Yeah. So we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling process later. After the car is uncoupled... We'll have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in. At this point, our train and their train will be linked and be moving together. This is the last uncoupling. The process will probably be similar to the last one. If all goes well, we should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll return to our base and prepare to confront Deling. We have exactly 5 minutes to complete the 7 procedures. If we fail, our train will collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be over. Don't forget that" Rinoa explained.

"5 minutes...? You sure that's enough?" Zell said

"According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only 3 minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?" Zone asked them

"Of course! Too easy!" Selphie said confidently

As they continued to explain the process of how they were going to switch of the train cars. Cloud seem to tune in and out of the conversation that they were having. From he did hear was that it was Squall that was going to input the code sensors to change out the cars which made sense seing that he was the Squad leader after all and the rest of the team was to be his support. The only real time that Cloud was going to be need when this resistance faction finally confronted this Vinzer Deling in person though Cloud doubted that he would put up much of a challege becaues through his experience it always seem to be the one that always pull the strings that are always the weakest. But at the same time Cloud could not shake the feeling that deep down something bad was going to happen.

"Cloud?" Rinoa said

Cloud snap out of his deep thoughts and looked up to see that everyone in the room was looking right at him

"Cloud, I asked do you understand?" Rinoa asked him again

"Yes I understand" Cloud said

"Hey don't zone out on us now, you got stay focused man" Zell said to him

"Alright now that everyone is up to speed let get on with the mission" Zone said to group and everyone exit the room to begin to mission.

Once on top of the train the group struggled to find balance as their train incressed it's speed to catch up to the Prisidents car. Once it was lined up with their on the team quickly jump on to the Priesident car and got into position to begin the process of switching them out as fast as they could giving the 5 minute time limit. Squall was the one to input the code while rest was keep watch for any guards that may approch him. Once Squall finished inputing the code the team rushed back to their own train and jump back onto it while the Prsidents car was in the process of being switched onto their. While jumping back on Rinoa stumbled when she landed and almost fell off only to be caught by Cloud moments later and he quickly pulled her back onto the train and they proceeded inside from there.

Once inside Cloud and Rinoa was met with the rest of the Squad all ready waiting for them.

"Okay is everyone prepared to enter in serious negotiation with Vinzer Deling" Zone asked the group and responded yes to him.

From that moment the group proceeded onto the President car. Once inside they discovered him siting in his chair staring off into the distance as if he didn't have a care in the world. Rinoa then decided to carefully approch the President.

"...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you won't get hurt..." Rinoa told him

"And if I do resist... What would you do...? Young lady?" The Prisident asked her

Rinoa gasp as the Prisident got up from his seat and mad his way towards toward her

"What's wrong?' Squall asked

Cloud cloud clearly tell that this was not a human by the way this 'Prsident' moved and smelled but it was too bad that he could not tell before it was to late. He drew his sword and got ready to strike him.

"Boo-hoo... Too bad... I'm not the president. I'm what they call...a body double. All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber... You pass along a little false information and they fall for it... How pathetic... Seems like there are only amateurs around here." Fake President Deling said

"Ama...teurs...!" Rinoa said

"(Now speaking like a monster) Ahh... My butt hurts from all this sitting... Young...LADY... Ahh... So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...? Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... For beINg such amAtEurs...! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!" The Fake President Deling said as her attacked Rinoa and she was able to dodge by ducking down. Before he could rise his fist to her again Cloud leaped forward and cut of his arm and knocked him back and he turned to Rinoa and pulled her to her feet.

"Get back Rinoa" Cloud said as he prepared for the Fake President Deling next attack. Rinoa nod her head and got behind the group. The Fake President Deling then slowly got to his feet and look to the as if he didn't feel any pain what so ever.

"HoW DArE YoU AtTak ThE PrIsDEnt!' He said even more unhuman then he said before. He the lauched forward aim directly at Cloud with his body trying to bit the ex Soldier Cloud quickly dodge this attack and stab this monster through it's torse driving it back and pining it to the wall. The monster then lashed out as much as best as it could letting out of shreeks of pain as any dying animal could. Once it began to making movements Cloud figured that its life finally ended and it was okay to withdraw his sword. Once he did so he turned back to look back to the rest of the group who continued to look surprise by how quick Cloud was to react but then he noticed that their face then turn to surprise and disgust. Once Cloud figured that they were not looking at him he quickly turn around to face the Fake Presidents body. To his surprise it began to mutate into some thing Cloud had never seen before and the mutating body began to rise once again.

"What the Hell!" Zell shouted

And the other began to get into their fighting stances ready to take on this monster. Then it once again leaped forward to Cloud and began it's attack. Cloud quickly took up his sword and blocked this monsters attack and once was close enough it began to try to bite Cloud once again while Cloud held it at bay. The others then tried to make their way into the fight to help Cloud.

"STAY BACK!" Cloud shouted to them while keeping his focus on this monster.

The rest of them stop and watch on as Cloud continued to hold this monster

It was not that Cloud only wanted to fight this monster by himself. It was that from this close distant Cloud could see the toxin coming off its body and the fact that it kept contiuing to bite indicated that this was a zombie type monster. And if one of them were to be bit Cloud would doubt that they could survive the bite from a zombie type monster so if they were to get involved they'd be putting them in more danger. But sense this a zombie type monster then that most mean the same rules apply to it. Once Cloud realized this an idea pop up in his head.

"Selphie use a phenix down on this thing" Cloud said to his teammate.

"W-What!" Selphie asked not understanding what he meant.

"Trust me, you'll see" Cloud said to her

At that moment Selphie did as she was told and use a phenix down on the monster Cloud was fighting once it made contact with it's body. It began to scream in aggony and it's body began to disolve and melt right before them.

As the monster was now finally defeat the rest of the gang cheered Cloud on in celebration. But something did not sit well with Cloud. It was obivous that someone was exspecting them. And that fight was just easy to him considering that this what a kidnap attemp on the President life. Cloud suspisions were confirm the moment the dying monster began to talk to him.

"YoU FoOls, yOU FeLl RiGht InTO ThEiR TrAp...He hE he He hE." Monster said as it dissolved into nothing.

At this moment Cloud realized that they were indeed trapped inside the President train car not realizing that the door that they entered in immedieaty closed shut the moment they eniter inside of the room. And seing that there were no Galbadian troop in sight meant only on thing.

"A bomb" Cloud said to himself as he rushed to the nearest wall and began to use his sword the wall force a small opening through it But there was something to this metal he head never seen before it seemed that the it was trying to seal it's back up. It was clear that this train was laced with magic of some kind. Once Cloud opened it wide enough he turn to the other.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW! Cloud shouted to them.

With just second lefted the gang then proceed to urgently make their way out of the train one by one leaving Rinoa the last one behind while continued to hold the opening to the before closed again, which seemed to become more and more difficult as the the metal was getting stronger in sealing itself and Cloud was beganing to struggle to keep it opened. She turned to him with a worried look on her face.

"What about you, Cloud?" Rinoa asked him

"I'll be fine don't worry about me" Cloud told her while holding on as best as he could to the closing opening wall of the train.

" But if you stay here you'll..." Rinoa began to say but was cut off by Cloud

"We don't have time for this Rinoa. NOW MOVE!" Cloud said to her stressing the urgency in his voice.

"But I..." Rinoa tried to say but at this point Cloud could hold on no long and he quickly grab Rinoa and tossed her out of the train before it sealed it's up again.

Only moments after that the entire train exploded that echoed throughout Timber and the train blasted into a million pieces leaving damage for miles and drawing the attention of the citizen of Timber. And the rest of the Squad watched in horror at the fire covered rubble of the desmimatated train. And also of the current fate of their now fallen comrade Cloud Strife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series and I am not making any money off this in anyway.**

**Before we start I would just like to put out the reason why I have not updated this story in a while. The problem is that when I was writing this story a few months back I thought that it would be smart to write it with at least five chapters in advance so that way I could always be able to update at least weekly but unfortunately my computer crashed and all of my saved data was erased, so it's been kind of a struggle to get back into the story seing that I have writen upcoming chapters only to have it taken away, but here I am, back again, willing to give it another try. So for those who have been waiting for an update I am sorry that it took so long. And I am also going back and corrected all the grammer mistacks from previous chapters. P.S I almost punch a little kid today that called Squall 'Leon' ever since Kingdom Hearts came out that's what everybody calls him. I don't know why it annoys me so much but it does! HIS NAME IS SQUALL! DAMMIT!**

**Timber trainyard**

The group of comrades all watched in horror at the rubble that used to be the traincart that they had just narrowly escape from was set before them with Clouds remains beneath.

"I-I can't believe it, Cloud you can't be!" Zell said to himself still trying to come to grips of the events that just unfolded and the comrade that just gave his life for them.

Selphie stood there silently weeping to herself, while Squall looked away trying not to think about the matter and still be focused on the mission and Rinoa just stared at the pile of rubble with the look of guilt on her face.

Then all of a sudden the pile of rubble started to move and they could see Cloud body emerged from it. In that moment the group ran towards him as Cloud was still picking himself off the ground.

"Cloud your alive! Selphie shouted with the look of joy and relief that her comrade was okay.

"Yeah man, what the hell happen you look like you don't have a single scratch on you?" Zell asked him not sure what just happened or why Cloud was still alive after a blast that look like certain death.

When Cloud looked towards the group that was approaching him, he did a quick examination of his own body to make sure that nothing was serously damage, but to his own surprise nothing was damaged at all. Cloud could not understand it, that blast should of killed him or at least left him mortally injured but now for some odd reason Cloud was actually feeling good right now as if he has been energized.

"Cloud do you have any idea what just happened? Squall asked his comrade wanting to find answers Cloud then turned his head towards their leader and replied. I'm not sure what happened just now, myself. That blast should of killed me but it didn't"

"Wait a minute! Selphie shouted out loud to get everybodys attention."Cloud you have Ifrit equipted don't you?" She asked Cloud and he nodded his head to her. "Then that's it!" Selphie shouted again as she came to a conclussion that the rest of the group was not up to speed with.

"What's it Selphie?" Zell asked wanting to know what going through her mind.

"Well...it's said that once a person equipts a certain type or powerful GF that some times the person that wields that GF absorbs their ablilties and since Cloud was not hurt in that blast I think it's safe to say that it's becaues of Ifrit that he was completely safe, becaues the fact that Ifrit is fire based GF" Selphie explained

"So your saying that it was his GF that saved him" Squall asked her at whitch she just nodded her head to him

"So your saying that Cloud's going to start breathing fire now!" Zell asked clearly not fully understanding

"NOOOO! I'm just saying that becaues he has Ifrit equipt he may be able to absorb fire base attacks!" Selphie said crossing her arms while she glared at Zell for that comment he made.

But now that Cloud thought about it he did feel slighty better now then he did feel during his battle and what Selphie just explained made alot of sense to him. Right now Cloud was grateful to have Ifrit equipt, he never would of imagine that such benifents to have a summon before, but he quickly put those thoughts asides.

"Make sense" Zell said as he scrated the back of his head trying to avoid Selphie glaze.

"Well whatever happened, happened. Let's not dwell on what we cannot be certain of, and focus on the task at hand" Cloud said to the group.

"Cloud's right, Galbadians troops will soon be here after that blast so when need to get out of here" Squall said to the group.

"Right, let's meet up with Zone and Ward" Rinoa said to the group

"But where can we meet them if your base is destoryed?" Selphie asked

"Don't worry we have a secret rondevu spot in case of emergences, follow me guys and I'll lead you to it"

And with that Rinoa ran off with the group following closely behind her.

While the group was making their way through the streets of Timber, they noticed that the streets was littered with Galbadian soilders. Appearantly the word of the attempt to kidnap the President had got out and now the soldiers were on high alert. As they continued to make their way through the small town Cloud noticed that the Soldiers were not attacking the group when they passed them so their physical description must of not come to surface yet, but even though that might have been the case, Cloud still though it to be a good idea to stay on guard as much as possible at least until they might up with Zone and Ward.

After they made halfway across the town they arrrived to the Timber hotel. Once they arrived Rinoa turned to the group "Okay guys this is it, Watts and Zone should be inside by now" Rinoa said to the group while the others looked to each other with skeptical looks on their faces. Rinoa seemed to noticed this and wanted to know what was wrong with them all of a sudden.

"Um...is something wrong?" She asked the group.

"Is your secret rondevu place inside a hotel?" Squall asked her

"Yes is something wrong with that?" Rinoa asked not understanding what he was getting at.

"It's just...you know kind of obvious place to look for, what if Galbadians start searching the rooms?" Zell decided to ask the same quest ever body else wanted to.

"That's the point it's too obvious, the hotel is the last place to think to look for us, so they will search the entire city while we make a plan of action. It's like the saying, 'hiding in plain sight'. Rinoa explained to the group of people.

"Uh...yeah, if you say so." Zell says right back to her, not entirely convinced

"But, let's not think about that now, we should meet up with Watts and Zone" Rinoa said as she made her way into the hotel with the rest of the group following behind her.

**Back in the Trainyard**

A group of Galbadians soldiers are seen talking, while they examine the damage that was done in the attemp to kidnap the President. They continue to talk untill one of the privates makes their way to them.

"Um Sir I have gather new information of the recent events of the kidnapping." The Private said to his Superior Officer

"Alright then, speak" The Gabaldian Officer said

"I have discovered a suspicious looking figure, gathering information, dressed as a cadet."

"A guy dressed as a cadet... Gathering information?"

"He was asking about the president's stay! I found it strange that a cadet would keep asking about the president. He was very polite and kept addressing me as 'sir'."

"I think I know who you're talking about! He was taking care of 4 suspicious looking characters from Balamb! I'll go question every teenager in the area!"

"No! We can't just go up to anybody and..."

"Ahem. These are citizens. We can't inflict any..."

"How dare they try to kidnap the president! Not only is it disrespectful to the president, but also to us Galbadian soldiers as well! I'll be sure to find'em and throw their sad be-hinds in jail!" The Commanding Officer said as he turn and point to two of the troops that was standing behind him.

"You two! I want you to send the word out to all the troops in town! Search this damn city and bring my their hids!"

"Um...S-Sure t-thing Sir! Well get right to it! One of the troops said

"Y-Yes S-Sir! I'll tell the troops to begin search, starting at the towns hotel..."

"YOU IDIOTS! NO ONE WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO HIDE IN A HOTEL! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE DEALING WITH HERE! THESE GUYS ARE PROS! The Commanding Officer shouted to the group.

"B-But Sir we have intel that a group of 5 suspicious young people entering the hotel just a few minutes ago." The Soldier tried to explain

" I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NONSCENE! I GAVE YOU TWO ORDERS! NOW MOVE OUT! The Commanding Officer shouted to the two men and watched them run off following his orders while the Officer just stood their clearly proud of his so called 'leadership' abilities.

"...Please(sniff)... Hear me out(Sniff)...to the very end..."

**Back in the Hotel Room **

When the group finally made it to the room to meet up with Watts and Ward, they were both overjoyed to see that Rinoa was safe and Ward ran towards her and gave her a life threating hug that look to almost cut off her air supply, while Ward silently stood there wimping to himself with tears of joy on his face. While Cloud saw this little reunion he could not help but think of his friends back home and wonder if this is the kind of welcome he would recieve when he got back there.

When they were done with the little reunion the group then settle down and began what to do next.

"Man, I can't believe the President was a fake!" Ward said

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Rinoa said

"Actually it's not really surprising, it's not unexpecting for political figures to have body doubles, infact I have heard about that a couple of times myself" Squall said

"But not one that could turn into monster right?" Zell asked him

"Yeah I guess so" Squall said right back to him

"Let's not think about that right now. Right now we need to figure out what to do" Cloud said and then Watts spoke up.

"Info, sir! New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's super tight, sir!" Watts said

" ...The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia." Rinoa said not understanding why they would do that.

"Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?" Selphie said and now that Cloud thought about it there were troops repairing the tower when he was on that Seed exam just a few days ago. If they were using radio waves it would probably explain wht the President was at the Tv Staion right now. But the problem is what are they broadcasting.

"What do you mean Dollet communication tower?" Zone asked

"Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running a few days ago." Squall explained to him.

"Ohhhh...I get it... The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting." Zone said

" So, what's that supposed to mean?" Rinoa asked them

"They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions without cable." Zone said to her

"I know that...!(Rolling her eyes) What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast! Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?" Rinoa said

"Everybody! Love! And Peace!" Selphie said to the group with a huge smile on her face as she cheered this word causing the rest of the group to find their palms to their face.

"I don't think that will be the case Selphie." Zell said to her and she glared at him and crossed her arms acrossed her chest.

"Hump! Fine Zell, you have a better explanation!" Selphie said to him defending her theory

" Well...I...just...I don't know okay! But I do know it's not something that stupid!" Zell said out loud without thinking

"So you think I'm stupid!" Selphie accused Zell not understand what he meant by that statement

"I-I didn't say that! I just think the thing you said was stupid! Zell said again not thinking before speaking

"So all the things I have said to this point have been stupid!" Selphie now shouting at him.

"I-I didn't say that! All I said was...that...that..." Zell tried to think of something to say so that he could win this argument with, but nothing came to mind.

"(Hump) Now your the one that sounds stupid Zell! Sephie said to him

"OH YEAH!" Zell shouted to her

"YEAH!" Selphie shouted to him

Cloud saw this bickering and could not help but be a little amused by it. _"Just get a room already" _Cloud silently thinks to himself.

The two continued to argue for a few more moments while the rest of the group watched on until Cloud finally decided to brake up Zell and Selphis little spat by changing the topic.

"What annocement they make let's just say it's not good" Cloud said and the two them immedialy stop arguing and turned away from each other.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!" Rinoa said to the group and Cloud silently thought to himself. "_That almost sound as bad as what Selphie suggested"_

"Hey! That might be possible." Zone said to her."_Wait, he actually buys that!"_

"Let's come up with a plan then!" And with that Rinoa turns to the rest of the group. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Rinoa said as she turns again to Watts and Zone and cruches down on the floor with as they make their plans.

While they were planing the others looked around to each other and all could not believe that this was how they made their strategies. Cloud turn to Squall and Zell while Selphie was in another corner of the room, clearly she wanted to put as much distance between herself and Zell as possible.

"So now what happens?" Cloud asked Squall

"I'm not sure, the mission should of been completed with kidnap of the President but seing as he escaped and the fact that I haven't seen our contract yet, I don't know what happens" Squall said to Cloud and Zell decide to speak up.

"You have seen our contract yet Squall! Hurry up and check it out, I don't stick around here more then nessary.

Squall then proceeded to make his was to Rinoa and she stood up to face him when he approached her.

"Oh, good timing! We've come up with a plan!" Rinoa said to him

"Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?" Squall asked her.

"Oh, sure." Rinoa said as she hands out a contract to Squall. Once he took it from her he began to read it.

While Squall was reading the contract Cloud looked to his side and saw that Selphie were still glaring at Zell and he could also see that Zell had a apologetic look on his face. Clearly Zell was starting to regret the arguement he just had with Selphie.

"Just say your sorry" Cloud told Zell

"Yeah I know but..." Zell said about to defend himself again

"Don't think about it, just do it" Cloud told him again and Zell just turned his attention elsewhere

"Y-Yeah whatever" Zell said as he walked past Cloud and made his way toward Squall who was still reading the contract.

"What's it say?" Zell asked Squall

Squall turn toward the group and proceeded to read the contract out loud.

"Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' hereafter referred to as 'Party B' as the hiring party. SeeD (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision..." Squall read to the group that clearly did not understand what all that meant.

"...The hell...?" Zell asked confused

"I don't get it." Selphie said finally deciding to speak up

"Oh yeah, that one's pretty confusing. When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one." Rinoa explained as she handed Squall a different contract. "Cid is such a nice man." she said smiling as she gave Squall the new contract.

"Now what does it say?"Cloud asked as he walked up to Squall to get a better look on the contract.

_**To the Forest Owls, **_

_**This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be safe. **_

_**Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer **_

"Until Timber's independence!" Zell shouted shocked

"That is so vague!" Selphie whined in the backround.

"_Until Timbers independence! Just what the hell kind of game is Kramer playing? I can't waste my time liberating this city! I got to find Sephiroth and this Soceress and stop them! Not to meantion I have to find a way back to my Midgar in the process, I thought that my and Kramer knew where we stood on that! I don't have time to blindly follow orders like some common soldier, becaues the only real reason I join this little Garden organization so I find Sephiroth! _Cloud thought to himself as he began to wonder just what was going on and what could Kramer be thinking by giving such orders.

Rinoa just turned to them and crossed her arms. "Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining!" Rinoa said them.

"So now what?" Zell asked the group

"We need to head down to the Tv Station" Rinoa said

"The TV Station, sir! It's quite close if you take the local train... But the local and transcontinental trains have stopped running, sir... Nothing to worry about, sir! There must be someone in town who knows." Watts said

"Well there not much we can do standing here, let's try and find a way to the Tv station." Cloud said to the rest of the group

"...Say! I remember now, sir! I think the TV Station is located behind a building called Timber Maniacs! Please head in that direction, sir! I hope you find it, Sir!" Watss said

"When we make our way through the city we must be sure to keep as low profile as possible. The Soldiers in town must still be on high alert and I assume that our physical description has been reported to them so it will be best to not draw attention to ourselves." Squall instructed the group.

"Lot's of guards patrolling the city now! Please be careful, sir!" Watts said and Zone crutches down on the floor again clearly still having stumach pains.

When the group exit the hotel and made there way through town, everyone could feel the high tension in the air from the citizen that were being harrassed by Galbadian Soldiers. So they made their way through the city trying to keep as low profile as possible. When the group made their way to Timber Maniacs they saw that there was indeed a back street that connected to the Tv Station behind the building but the problem was that they could not reach it through Timber Manics building so they had to think of a new way.

"So what do we do now?" Selphie asked the group

Cloud then turned his head and saw that there as an old pub on the end of the street. "Hey guys, we might be able to reach the back entrance through there" Cloud said as he pointed to the bar.

The group then proceeded to make there way the bar but Cloud notice something tugging his arm, he turned to see what it was and saw that Rinoa was holding his arm, making him stop and turn towards her to see what she wanted.

"Is something wrong Rinoa?" Cloud asked her

"It's nothing...I...I...just want to thank you for saying me back in the Train. If you had not pulled me out in time I would of been..." Rinoa said losing her voice in the process

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm working with Seed so that makes it kind of my duty to protect you" Cloud told her

"Your...duty..huh?" Rinoa said clearly looking disapointed in his response

Cloud could see that he had somehow upset her and try to cheer her up. "How about we make a deal?" Cloud asked her

"A deal?" Rinoa asked not understand what he said so suddenly

"From this moment untill the end of of our contract, I'll watch over your back and you watch over mine" Cloud said to her

Rinoa tilted her head to him and looked at him for a moment, wondering if she heard him correctly. "You mean like a partner, Cloud?" Rinoa asked him

"Yeah I think so, something like that. At least this way we wont have to constantly thank each other for saving each other from harm, because it will be expected to watch each other backs." Cloud explain to her and Rinoa just beamed at him with a huge smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay fine, I accept Cloud!" Rinoa said as she took Clouds hand and gave him a handshake.

After that they both turn to see that the party had already entered the bar and the two of them rushed in after them. Once both Cloud and Rinoa made there way inside they saw that there was an old drunk sitting on the floor on the back of the bar blocking the back entrance.

"I've had enough of this city! I came from Dollet to have me a good time. And now(Hicup)... Trains are no longer running... Can't even stay in a hotel because of some stupid official...! Harrassed by Galbadian soldiers... Had my precious card stolen... This hasn't been my day...(Hicup)" The Drunk said

Zell turned to the side and saw that Cloud and Rinoa made their way in.

"Bout time you two show'd up, we were starting to think that you guys lost your way here" Zell said to them and both Cloud and Rinoa just looked to the side trying to avoid Zell glaze on them.

"Those jerks... They think they can use brute force to get anything they want. Hell... This town's a good example..." Another man said in the bar.

"Yeah... Everything's jacked up because the resistance tried to kidnap the president. Thanks to them, the trains have stopped... There's Galbadian soldiers all over the place... ...All because of them! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions! Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing resistance! You can just kiss my..." Drunk said

"Hey!" Rinoa yell about to give this man a piece of her mind ut was stopped by Cloud with his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to him and saw he shack his head to her, silently telling her to let it go or they might be discovered and she decide to let it be for now.

"You don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're all going the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and their leader who are at fault!" The store owner said to him.

"Pshhh..." The drunk man said him.

"What should we do?" Rinoa asked

"We have to get through" Squall said and the proceeded to make his way to the drunk.

While Cloud saw Squall talk to the drunk man blocking their way, he could also see that both Zell and Selphie were stealing glances at each other. From what he could tell they were probably still upset by the argument that they just had. After a few more moments Squall made his way back to the group and Cloud saw the store owner move the drunk man to the side so that they could get through.

"What you say to him to have move?" Cloud asked Squall

"Squall just shrug." I offered him card that he seem to misplace, but when I tried to give it back to him he told me to keep it.

"Oh really! That was nice of him" Selphie said

"Well now that he's out of the way we should make our way to the Tv Station." Squall said the group and they proceeded to make the way the back alley that lead up the back entrance of the Tv Station. Until they made it to the stairs of the Tv Station in the back of the building when they proceed to make the way up the stairs half way up they saw a huge moniter on the side of the building.

"Whoa, an outdoor TV!" Zell said astonished

"This is creepy... What is it?" Rinoa asked them

"This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air." Squall explain to her

"Wait the screen is clearing." Cloud said to the group as they watch the screen. The monitor goes into static.

"Are they starting?" Selphie asked

_**"T-Testing...1...2... Testing... Testing... Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me! Can you hear me! Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible! Oh, please excuse me... I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling."**_ The Anouncer said as he made way for Deling to speak.

"_**Greetings, I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of this world have the power to end all wars." **_

"See, see! It's a peaceful proposal to the world. I knew it!" Selphie said to Zell thinking that this proved that she was right and Zell was wrong.

"_**Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved." **_Deling said while some strange bracking noises could be heard in the back round.

_**"I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."**_

"Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador." Zell said

"The ambassador is the Sorceress" Deling said

"THE SORCERESS!" The group yell out at the same time.

Just then Siefer appeared on the scene and attack several of the troops that was trying to subdue him. When he got the Galbadian troops out of the way he grabed The President and placed his blade to his throat, doing so to keep oncoming troops at bay. Then Qusitis appeared on the screen and tried desperatly to try and calm him down.

"What's he doin'!" Selphie asked as she and the other wathed the events on the screen.

Quistis then turned around to face the soldiers that were coming toward them.

_**"Stay back!"**_ Quistis warned them

"Whats going on? Why is Seifer here?" Rinoa asked the group

"I don't know but this might go bad if some body does help soon" Cloud said

"We can't, our assignment is with the Forest Owls" Squall said to them

_**"For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him." **_Quistis warned them for the last time and then she turned to the screen."_** Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!" **_Quistis said the screen.

And without a second thought the group rushed up the stairs and quickly made their way to the Tv Station.

**TV Station Studio**

Once inside they found Seifer holding the President hostage prisoner and Quistis still trying to calm him down.

"Seifer what the hell are you doing!" Squall asked

"It's obvious, ain't it! What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer asked them.

"Seifer let him go okay, let's just talk about this" Rinoa tried to reason with him

"Rinoa...I..." Seifer began to say.

"I don't want you get hurt, so please try and listen to reason" Rinoa plea with him.

"It's not about me, it's about whatever the hell you want with this guy." Seifer said as he press his blade closer to the Presidents neck.

"It's okay Seifer I just don't want you to get hurt, becaues if anything happened to you becaues of me, I could never forgive myself." Rinoa said to him.

"Oh! I get it now. Your Rinoa's..." Zell said butting in Seifer and Rinoa conversation.

"Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!" Siefer said cutting him off.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process." Quistis said to them

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Zell said pissed off.

Squall then turn to Zell and tried to calm him.

"Zell please be quiet."

"Instructor, I know! You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!" Zell said to her not thinking before speaking but this time it was too late.

"SHUT UP NOOO! Squall said as the words left Zell mouth and caught the Presidents ears.

"I see... So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now." The President said to Seifer who was still holding him.

"Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth! Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" Seifer said and he then pulled himself and the President to the back of the studio away from the others to another room to the back. Once he made to another room, Seifer heard a chuckling laughter that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Pathetic little creature..."

Seifer turned around to see that a man with long silver hair and bright green eyes appeared from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you!" Seifer asked the man.

"Such a sad little child, rushing off and putting himself in situations that he can't control or get out of." The man said as he steps closer to Siefer.

"S-Stay away from me!" Seifer said and now placed the blade so close to the Presidents neck that it was begining to draw a little blood.

"In a way, your actions remind me of a certain young man from the past, so I can sympathis with you plight" The man said

"I SAID SAY BACK! Seifer now yelled but to no avail sense the man continued to make his way to him.

The Silvered haired man then raised his hand and all of a sudden Seifer was unable to move his body all most as if he had no control of his body all of a sudden. With Seifer now unable to control himself, the President wiggled himself free from Seifers grip and stepped towards the Silvered hair man.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did, another minute and who knows what this Garden scum would of done to me" Deling said to the Silvered haired man.

"GET OUT!" The Silvered hair man said the President ran for the exit not wanting to stay in the room any longer with that frighting man.

_"W-What the hell has happened to me!" _Seifer thinks to himself as he tries desperatly to move.

"Tell me, do you fear death? Do you fear that great abyss? Have you ever thought of what might await you beyond this world? Have you ever had any regrets? Things you wished you might have accomplished? People you wished to have seen again?What do you think awaits you on the other side? Peace of mind, harmony, loved ones? Allow my to place you on that journey to the other side beyond this world" The Silver hair man said and then a huge long sword appear in his hands.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud shouted as he and the others made it to the room

"Ah Cloud, it's good to see. I knew that little trap of Ultimecia wasn't enough to kill you, and I understand you been looking for me." Sephiroth said as he turned his attention to the group.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Zell said as he began to approch him but was stopped by Cloud and Zell looked and saw that there was something wrong with Seifer. He was not moving his body almost as if he was frozen.

"What the hell is wrong with Seifer?" Zell asked

Cloud then turned around to face Sephiroth again.

"Sephiroth what do you want?" Cloud asked him

"I have already explained that to you once before, you should know by now." Sephiroth said and then dispeared for a moment and then reappeared behind Seifer and stabed him through the chest with his huge long blade that lifted Seifer off his feet, cutting his chest open and driving through his body untill his back touched the hilt of his blade and the long edge point out the other end.

Rinoa watch this happened and had a mortified look on her face like only this could happen in her worst nightmare.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud with a sick sadistic smile on his face as Seifer gasped for air and traces of his blood landed on Sephiroth face.

"What I want Cloud is...EVERYTHING!" Sephiroth said as then dispeared again and Seifer body dropped and land on the floor.

Rinoa watch this with tears in her eyes and her body was begining to tremble. she immediatly rushed to his side and huge his blood stain body as she tried to revive him as much as possible. The other crowded around her and she buried her head in his chest, after a few seconds of silent wimping she finally pulled her head up and began to scream.

"SEIFER! NOOOOO!"

**So that's it for this chapter. For the people who may be upset to me killing off Seifer, I would like to say that I am sorry and just let you know that the next chapter is going to be a tribute to him. So be sure to review let me know what you guys think, remember letting me know what the readers want to see or how I could make improvements helps me make a better story for the readers to enjoy, or you may want to flame me for killing off your favorite charaters that's cool too(I'm not picky), but I will warn you though Seifers death will not be the only one in this story there will be others and just to be sure that the only two people in this that are safe are Cloud and Rinoa so don't be devasted when it may happen again. But anyways thanks for the Favs and Reviews and I hope to get the next chapter out soon, so see you then thanks.**


End file.
